Le drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena
by Amandine6938
Summary: Voilà vous connaissez tous Un Chant de Noël de Charles Dickens. Et bien moi j'ai décidé d'adapter l'histoire en version Mystic Falls. Et en version Delena bien sur! En tout cas joyeux Noël à tous.
1. La dispute

_**Le drôle de Noël de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert.**_

_Disclamer:__ Les droits et les personnages appartiennent tous à L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, la CW, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._

_L'histoire est librement inspirée de l'œuvre de Charles Dickens, «Un chant de Noël» (ou du Disney «Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge» choisissez). Bien sur en version The Vampire Diaries. Le thème est juste le même, l'histoire diffère._

_L'histoire se passe durant la saison 3, après Homecoming, pour Noël. Damon et Elena se disputent et ils se retrouvent à avoir la visite de trois fantômes qui pourraient changer leurs vies._

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p><strong>La dispute.<strong>

**PDV de Damon Salvatore.**

Dans un coin de la maison des Gilbert, j'observais tous ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus d'amis (si je peux les qualifier ainsi) rigoler et faire la fête sans se soucier du danger qui nous guettait dehors et qui pouvait à tout moment nous attaquer. Bien sur je pourrais leur en parler, je pouvais dire à tous que Carol Lockwood obéissait à Klaus – qui avait donc le contrôle de la ville – dans le but égoïste de sauver son fils de l'emprise de l'hybride sans se soucier du reste de la ville, mais non seulement je leur gâcherais leur Noël, sans parler du fait qu'ils ne cesseraient tous de s'inquiéter, et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, moi Damon Salvatore, je voulais épargner des gens. Plus précisément je veux l'épargner elle. Elena Gilbert. Lorsque je suis revenu à Mystic Falls, ce n'était que pour y semer le chaos et embêter mon petit-frère, seulement je m'étais de nouveau laissé prendre au piège de l'amour, l'amour à sens unique. Car même si j'ai retrouvé mon humanité en Elena, si je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, si j'ai changé pour elle, si je la protège, son cœur ne lui appartient pas, il ne m'appartiendra jamais. Et c'est pour cette fille que je n'aurais jamais que je restais dans son coin silencieux, gardant pour moi l'horrible menace qui planait sur nos têtes. Pour que celle que j'aime puisse passer un bon Noël.

«C'est quoi le problème? Demanda Alaric en me tirant de mes pensées.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, sifflais-je agacé.

- Damon, la fille que tu déshabilles du regard et son frère sont les deux seules personnes qu'il me reste, alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe! Exigea mon ami. En plus si tu ne vides pas ton sac tu vas faire un truc dingue et Elena va t'en vouloir. Alors raconte!

- Premièrement je ne déshabille pas Elena du regard, me défendis-je. Et puis j'ai décidé de m'éloigner d'elle. Et deux…

- Attend c'est quoi cette histoire de t'éloigné d'elle? S'inquiéta-t-il. Je n'apprécie pas que vous vous rapprochiez mais ne me dis pas que tu vas partir? Elle a besoin de toi.

- Je ne vais pas partir, je suis on garde du corps je te rappelle! Je vais seulement prendre mes distances d'elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Regarde où en est Stefan et regarde où j'en suis. Stefan est redevenu sanguinaire et moi je me retrouve à jouer les supers héros. On en serait pas là si on n'était pas revenu à Mystic Falls et qu'on n'était pas tomber amoureux d'elle, expliquais-je. Stefan s'amuserait avec les écureuils et les lapins et moi je ferrais ma vie sans me soucier des autres!»

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert.**

Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était. S'il ne voulait pas me rencontrer alors il n'aurait pas du revenir à Mystic Falls. S'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de moi alors il n'aurait pas du revenir à Mystic Falls. Et s'il ne voulait pas rester à Mystic Falls et bien qu'il parte! Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, l'entendre me rendre responsable de cette situation (comme si j'avais demandé à être le double Petrova!) ou l'entendre qu'il regrettait de m'avoir rencontré ou encore de dire qu'il voulait s'éloigné de moi. En fait je sais, je me fiche qu'il me rende responsable de cette situation, tous les jours je me reproche le départ de Stefan. C'est vrai si je n'avais pas été le double Petrova, Klaus ne m'aurait pas sacrifié donc Jenna et John seraient encore en vie et Damon ne se serait pas fait mordre par Tyler donc Stefan ne serait pas sacrifié pour le sauver et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je pouvais comprendre ce point là en revanche ce qui m'a le plus blessé, c'est de l'entendre dire qu'il regrette de m'avoir rencontrer et qu'il veut prendre ses distances de moi. C'est blessant et difficile à entendre parce que même si j'aime Stefan, je suis attirée par Damon. Pire je l'aime aussi. Je l'aime différemment mais je l'aime quand même. Je n'ai pas demandé à les aimer tous les deux comme Katherine dit l'avoir été, mais je le suis. La douleur que ses paroles avaient provoqué en moi se changea en rage et sans m'en rendre compte j'entra dans la cuisine et gifla cet abruti de vampire.

«Si tu regrettes tellement de m'avoir rencontrer, si tu ne veux pas rester, pars, sifflais-je en colère.

- Elena? Murmura-t-il alors que son visage se décomposait de minutes en minutes.

- Pars, hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

- Elena laisse moi t'expliquer, me supplia-t-il.

- NON! Tu vas encore me dire que tu es désolé et j'en ai marre de tes excuses.

- Elena toi tu n'y es pour rien…, commença-t-il hésitant.

- Dégage! Hurlais-je en lui donnant des coups de poignet dans le torse. Va t'en!

- NON, me contredit-t-il alors qu'inconsciemment j'attrapais le pieu qui se trouvait dans le tiroir derrière moi et le lui planta près du cœur.

- Damon je crois que tu devrais partir, conseilla Caroline en m'éloignant de lui tandis qu'il se retirait le pieu de son corps. Elena ça va?»

J'entendais ce que mes amis disaient, je voyais ce que j'avais fait, je savais ce que j'avais fait mais j'étais incapable de parler. Comment j'avais pu faire ça à Damon? Comment j'avais pu lui planter un pieu? Non mais j'étais devenue folle ou quoi? J'aurais pu le tuer. Je n'ai pas voulu apprendre à me défendre pour faire du mal à Damon, j'ai voulu apprendre à me défendre pour pouvoir le faire si j'étais en danger.

« Caro ne la brusque pas, entendis-je Bonnie conseillée à notre amies.

- Tu crois qu'elle va bien? S'inquiéta mon frère.

- Je…, pleurais-je sans savoir quoi dire. Damon?

- Il est parti, m'annonça Ric.

- Je suis horrible, m'effondrais-je en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Voilà le premier chapitre (court), j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite fic de Noël inspirée d'un des classiques littéraire?**

**Voilà tout. La suite au plus tôt demain au plus tard lundi.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine. **


	2. Les messagers

**Voilà le chapitre 2 (court lui aussi, en fait tout les chapitres sont plus ou moins court) qui nous entraine un peu plus dans l'histoire et qui explique un peu pourquoi Damon veut s'éloigné et pourquoi Elena lui en veut autant. Mais avant je vous réponds en vous remerciant pour vos reviews, compliments et encouragements et en remerciant tout ceux qui ont mit cette fic dans leurs alertes.**

**Chlo: Merci pour ta reviews. Ravie par ton enthousiasme pour mon histoire et merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. **

**Angel: Merci pour ta reviews. Contente que l'histoire et te plaise et j'espère vraiment que ça continuera.**

**Luucky: Heureuse que tu aimes mes fics et merci pour ta reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**02melanienie: Et bien comme c'est Noël, j'ai décidé de publier dés la fin de BTMF une fic Noël (peut être d'autre histoire aussi, je ne sais pas). En faite toi tu as pris l'habitude de me lire, moi j'ai prit celle d'écrire mes fics et de les publier. En plus d'écrire, j'aime bien ce «contact» avec les autres qui aiment autant que moi la série, on échange sur mes histoires, sur la série, c'est assez sympathique je trouve. Bref donc j'enchaine les publications. En fait **_**Un chant de Noël**_** c'est l'histoire de Scrooge, un homme peu aimable et peu aimé (il est méchant, avare, bref bourré de défauts). Et les soir de Noël (qu'il déteste et qu'il passe seul) il voit le fantôme de son ancien et défunt associé Marley qui lui annonce qu'il va recevoir la visite de trois fantômes (celui du passé, celui du présent et celui futur). Et cette histoire est véritablement devenu un classique au point que Disney l'ait parodié en mettant Picsou dans le rôle de Scrooge pour un dessin animé de Noël (je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps avec ma petite cousine moi je savais que Disney avait adapté le livre il y a quelques année c'était le film **_**Le drôle de Noël de Scrooge**_** mais ce dessin animé je ne savais pas). Et je sais que d'autre s'en sont inspirés pour faire des films. Bref moi je m'en inspire pour en faire un fic. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'en lisant le résumé de l'histoire ça te fait pensé à quelque chose, je ne sais pas. En tout cas cette fic un peu un challenge pour moi, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire un histoire inspirée d'une autre (qui plus est quand celle-ci est l'œuvre d'un grand auteur). Mais même si je pars du même thème, j'essaye à la fois de m'émanciper de l'histoire de Dickens mais de ne pas non plus trop m'en éloigner. Et oui tout va un peu vite mais pour moi, enfin de mon point de vue, il me fallait rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite. Il me fallait provoquer la venue des fantômes sans aller trop doucement car il y a une trame de l'histoire à respecter. Oui la réaction d'Elena est excessive mais elle a perdue Stefan et elle ne veut pas perdre Damon et elle a agit impulsivement. Mais je sais que ça peut choquer mais il fallait quelque chose pour qu'elle provoque elle aussi l'arrivée des fantômes. Bref tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. En tout cas contente que ça t'ait tout de même plu et merci de ta reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Nana Anais: Comme je le disais à 02melanienie, ça va vite pour plusieurs raison (je ne sais pas si tu connais l'histoire mais si tu l'as connais tu sais qu'il faut un pourquoi à la venue des esprits de Noël. Pour Damon facile, c'est Damon, en revanche pour Elena, c'est un peu plus difficile d'où le pieu. Et j'explique l'envie de Damon de s'éloigner d'elle et la réaction d'Elena dès ce chapitre. Elena a agit impulsivement, elle a perdu Stefan, elle ne veut pas perdre Damon et cet idiot dit à Ric qu'il veut s'éloigner d'elle (sans parler qu'il sous-entend regretter de l'avoir rencontrer) alors qu'elle a vraiment besoin de lui et qu'elle tiens beaucoup à lui. Alors Elena a voulu le blesser comme il l'a fait lui. Mais oui elle regrette son geste. L'histoire entre Klaus et Carol, n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance, ça préoccupe juste Damon. Et il n'en veut pas à Elena, disons que Damon ne la comprend pas et est très préoccupé en ce moment (Klaus, Stefan, Elena...). Et j'écris soit du point de vue de Damon soit de celui d'Elena, j'avais envie de changer un peu. En tout cas heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et merci pour ton compliment. **

**En tout cas encore merci à tous pour tout et bises à vous. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les messagers.<strong>

**PDV de Damon Salvatore.**

Assis sur un fauteuil de mon salon, je reprenais des forces avec du sang tout en sirotant un verre de Whisky pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. J'aime Elena mais depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, tout a changé. Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai changé, pour être franc je me fiche qu'elle m'ait changé, je dis ça parce qu'une journée avec elle est un véritable combat pour la garder en vie. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais demander à être un double Petrova mais le destin à fait qu'elle en est un et il a fait rentrer Klaus dans nos vies, Klaus qui m'a volé mon frère et aujourd'hui Stefan a peut-être retrouvé sa liberté mais il a trahi toute les personnes qui l'aiment. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'est mon frère et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le laisser tomber comme Elena l'a fait. J'aime Elena, je l'aime plus que tout mais tous ses proches finissent par perdre quelque chose et quand on l'aime c'est pire. Je ne sais pas si un jour je récupérais mon petit frère, mais si Elena est encore dans nos vies jamais on ne réussira à éviter le carnage prévisible. Mais si elle n'est plus dans nos vies ce sera du pareil au même. J'aime persécuter Stefan et même si tous le monde croit que je le déteste c'est faut. Même si je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs c'est mon petit frère et je tiens à lui. Même si je l'ai détesté c'est mon petit frère et je tiens à lui. C'est mon petit frère et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit parti et qu'il ne reviendra peut-être jamais. J'aime Elena mais Stefan l'aime et je ne veux pas retomber dans le même schéma qu'en 1864. J'aime Elena mais pour toutes ces raisons je dois m'éloigner d'elle. J'ignore comme elle et moi on en est arrivée à ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Je sais qu'Elena n'est pas du genre à réagir de cette manière. En général elle ne réagit pas de manière aussi impulsif et elle ne plante pas un pieu dans le corps de ses amis. J'ai surement du la blesser avec mes paroles mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit de mal. Mais je lui ai fait du mal. Plus que d'habitude à en juger par sa réaction. Elle m'a toujours tout pardonner mais là vu sa réaction je ne suis pas sur qu'elle le ferra un jour. De toute façon je suis même si je suis habitué à ce que tous le monde me déteste, le fait qu'elle elle me déteste me rend complètement malade. Et si elle me détestait pour toujours? Si comme je le redoutais tant elle n'arrivait pas à me pardonner? C'est en me demandant comment j'arriverais à vivre si Elena ne me pardonnait pas que je m'endormi submergé par un sommeil contre lequel je n'arrivais pas à lutter.

«Bonjour Damon, me salua une voix familière avec colère.

- Rose? Murmurais-je médusé. Super, ce n'est définitivement pas ma journée!

- Cesse un peu ton sarcasme Damon! Me gronda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas là pour rigoler! J'ai autre chose à faire que venir jouer les messagers vers un vampire borné, têtu et arrogant!

- Jouer les messagers? M'interloquais-je.

- Oui les messagers. Aujourd'hui tu es allé trop loin avec une personne que tu dis aimer. Tu as mis les esprits de Noël en colère, en colère contre toi, m'expliqua mon amie.

- Les esprits de Noël! Me moquais-je avec sarcasme.

- Ne te moque pas, s'énerva Rose. Les esprits sont vraiment très en colère contre toi, alors ne prend pas les choses à la légère Damon Salvatore. Trois d'entre eux vont venir te voir ce soir: l'esprit du passé, celui du présent et celui du futur. Le premier te montrera toutes tes erreurs passées, celui du présent les conséquences et celui du futur te montrera ton avenir. Tout dépendra du choix que tu ferras. Tu vas vivre une nuit particulière Damon…

- Très drôle la blague, dis-je en éclatant de rire. Très, très drôle! Les esprits de Noël, n'importe quoi!

- Cesse de te moquer, tu n'as donc aucun sentiment! Me réprimanda-t-elle. As tu vu à quel point tu as blessé Elena ce soir? N'as tu rien ressentit lorsqu'elle pleurait blessé par tes paroles? Compte tu vraiment la laisser seule ici alors qu'elle n'y est plus en sécurité? Tu dis être amoureux d'Elena et tu lui fait du mal, ne trouves tu pas qu'il y a quelques chose qui cloche chez toi? Tu vois c'est à cause de ton égoïsme et de ton maque d'humanité que les esprits de Noël sont furieux après toi Damon!

- Je suis un vampire je te rappelle! Déclarais-je sarcastiquement. Je suis égoïste et sans pitié et je l'assume. En revanche je mourrais pour Elena. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je partirais, je lui ai promis de rester et de ne jamais l'abandonner et je tiendrais ma promesse. Même si je l'ai mise en colère ce n'est pas la première fois, même si cette fois je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ne pense pas que je vais l'abandonner, j'ai juste dit que j'allais m'éloigner d'elle même si je l'aime plus que tout.

- On ne dirait pas que tu l'aimes. Et elle ne le sait pas, ton comportement la détruit autant qu'il te détruit toi, dit Rose en disparaissant. Joyeux Noël Damon!

- Vraiment n'importe quoi! Marmonnais-je en me réveillant en éclatant de rire»

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert.**

Après être allé me réfugier dans ma chambre, Caroline et Bonnie avaient essayé de me remonter le moral mais en vain. Alors elle avaient fini par suivre mon conseil et aller profiter du réveillon et me laisser seule dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit en essayant tant bien que mal de confier mon horrible acte à mon journal mais les larmes coulaient tellement sur mon visage que la fatigue me submergea.

«Elena. Elena ma puce réveille toi, me secoua une douce voix féminine que jamais plus je n'aurais cru entendre. Tu dors dans tes rêves? C'est intéressant.

- Ma… Maman? Bredouillais-je.

- Oh Elena, murmura ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras. Elena qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir?

- Je ne sais pas, pleurais-je.

- Tu as fait quelque chose qu'avant tu n'aurais jamais fait, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ma puce?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais blessée et en colère. Damon me met toujours dans de ses états!

- Mais tu l'as déjà été avant et tu n'as jamais agit ainsi, me fit remarquer ma mère.

- Il a dit qu'il regrettait de m'avoir rencontrer. Il a dit qu'il voulait me quitter, pleurais-je dans les bras de ma maman. Et je ne veux pas perdre Damon. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour le perdre. Maman qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Tu sais ma chérie, la nuit de Noël est particulière. Parfois quand les gens sont sur la pente glissant comme Damon par exemple ou quand ils sont perdus comme toi, on leur envoie les fantômes de Noël comme dans l'œuvre de Dickens. Ce soir tu vas voir le fantôme du passé, celui du présent et celui du futur, m'expliqua ma mère en essayant de me consoler. J'espère qu'ils t'aideront.

- Maman, murmurais-je alors qu'elle disparaissait en me souhaitant bonne chance et que je me réveillais avant de rigoler de mon rêve. Les fantômes de Noël! Parfois tu fais des rêves étranges Elena.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Bon tout le monde suppose que le prochain chapitre est celui des fantômes du passé, mais mes questions sont quels évènements font être «revécus» et qui peuvent être les fantômes du passé (un pour Damon, un pour Elena). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et vos pronostiques. Je suis TRÈS mais alors TRÈS CURIEUSE et j'ADORE les reviews. **

**La suite soit demain, soit lundi (dimanche aucune chance, je ne suis pas chez moi).**

**Bises à tous et bon weekend. (Sans oublier bonne vacances pour les scolaires d'entre vous). **

**Amandine.**


	3. Les fantômes du passé Partie 1

**Voilà enfin la première partie des fantômes du passé (partie du point de vue de Damon). En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, compliments et encouragements, tout cela me touche énormément. Désolée de poster tard, d'habitude je poste en début de l'après midi au plus tard seulement aujourd'hui c'était déco de Noël et les chiens sont rentrés dans la maison tout trempés donc ils ont le droit à le douche. Bref tout ça pour dire que je ne peux le faire que maintenant.  
><strong>

**Vampire1870: Ravie que mes histoires te plaisent et merci pour ta review, le compliment et ton enthousiasme. **_**Back To Mystic Falls **_**est terminée mais il y aura une fic dérivée centrée sur Stefan et Rebekah (et j'ai l'idée de peut-être en faire une de Noël centrée sur les enfants mais rien n'est sur). Enfin juste pour dire que la fic est peut-être terminée mais d'autres histoires dérivées verront le jour.**

**Chlo: Oui il y a des fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse mais pour ma défense, j'écris tard. Pour l'exemple il est 23h05 et je réponds aux reviews et après ça je vais écrire un peu malgré la fatigue. Bref revenons à nos moutons, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je ne peux pas te dire si les fantômes font réunir Damon et Elena en tout cas ils font les aider à régler leurs problèmes (et pour Damon ce n'est pas gagner, son premier esprit ne l'apprécie pas et vice et versa et le troisième et bien je dirais que ce sera pire). Oui l'histoire est inspirée de celle de Dickens mais je prends mes libertés et je la Mysticfallise (c'est un nouveau mot, j'aime bien parfois en inventer). Voilà, enfin je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci de ta reviews. **

**Angel: Les esprits de Noël pas inédit comme je l'ai dis le thème de l'histoire est inspiré de l'œuvre de Dickens même si comme je viens de le dire à Chlo je me permets des libertés (l'histoire de Dickens se passe aux XIXème et pas dans un monde de vampires, sorcières, loups garous, sosies et compagnie), des libertés qui me permettent de m'émanciper, de rendre mon histoire plus modernes et plus **_**Vampire Diaries**_**. Concernant le messager, j'ai choisi Rose parce qu'elle a toujours été franche avec Damon tandis que sa maman … Et bien les mamans elles maternent et après ce qu'il a fait, Damon n'a pas besoin d'être materné mais d'être secoué. Cependant je n'ai jamais dit que madame Salvatore ne serait pas dans ma fic. Attention je ne dis pas non plus qu'elle le sera, j'entretiens simplement le suspense. En tout cas je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour la review. **

**Mel: Merci pour ta review et contente que la fic te plaise. Concernant les esprits, ils font balader Damon et Elena dans le passé, le présent, le futur mais séparément. En tout cas ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils font beaucoup apprendre et je pense que toi et les autres lecteurs aussi. **

**Nana Anais: A chaque fois, c'est soit du point de vue de Damon ou de celui d'Elena. Les chapitres avec les fantômes sont divisées en deux: première partie du PDV de Damon, second de celui d'Elena, j'avais envie de changement et je trouvais que ça allait bien avec cette histoire. En tout ca ravie que ça te plaise. Au sujet de Damon, oui il est plutôt fidèle à lui même. Plus tard il se montrera plus fragile avant de se montrer digne de lui dans ses grands jours, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Concernant les esprits, je ne peux pas dire s'il y aura la Maman de Damon mais je crois t'avoir donné un indice subtile (très même!) dans ma réponse. Pour John et Jenna non plus, tu verras bien. Mais j'aime bien tes propositions et il se pourrait que tu aies vue peut-être juste. Ou pas. Je ne t'aide pas trop là. Au fur et à mesure on comprend pourquoi les esprits débarquent et quel est exactement leurs buts. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta reviews.**

**02melanienie: Comme je le disais, au fil des chapitres tout devient clair sur l'objectif des esprits et non ils ne viennent pas pour le thé comme tu dis. Ta théorie sur le fait qu'ils sont là pour rapprocher Damon et Elena, je ne peux pas répondre par oui ou par non. Non pas pour ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue mais parce que c'est plus subtil que ça, c'est la somme d'un tout. Ce qui s'est passé entre Delena, c'est pour chacun d'eux la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase pour les esprits. Disons que Damon et Elena sont vraiment tous les deux sur la mauvaise pente. Pour les esprits qui viendront, je ne dis pas oui, ni non non plus. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews et ravie que ça t'ait plu. Et il y aura autant de PDV de Damon que de PDV d'Elena. **

**Encore merci pour vos adorables reviews, elles me touchent toutes énormément. Bon et bien il est temps pour moi de vous laisser découvrir le voyage dans le passé de Damon (avec quelques surprises) en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les fantômes du passé (partie 1).<strong>

**PDV de Damon.**

Un quart d'heure! Un quart d'heure que j'étais en fou rire à cause d'un trip à la Scrooge. C'est vrai que lui et moi avons quelques petits points communs. Nous sommes tous les deux égoïstes et seuls. Lui par égoïsme et avarice, moi parce que je suis un vampire un peu trop impulsif et incapable d'être suffisamment bon pour que quelqu'un m'aime. Pour qu'Elena m'aime. J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures à me moquer de ma stupidité mais une lueur blanche attira mon attention et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir la meilleure amie de mon frère, Lexi, la Lexi que j'ai tué se tenait face à moi avec un sourire narquois.

«Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle? Me demanda-t-elle froidement. Le fait que tu sois seul pour Noël?

- Très drôle! Très spirituel!

- Avoue que celle là tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, se moqua Lexi. Avoir les esprits de Noël face à toi, tu ne pensais pas que ça arriverait. Et que je sois l'esprit du passé encore moins!

- Très drôle, rigolais-je en ne la prenant pas au sérieux. Les fantômes ont encore trouvé un moyen d'être visible c'est ça. Ou alors c'est la petite sorcière qui se venge à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elena?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je suis l'esprit du passé Damon et je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et toi non plus, après moi deux autres esprits t'attendent. Tu connais l'histoire de Dickens? Aller en route vers ton passé, youpi!

- Le sarcasme te va mal, lui dis-je agacé par son petit couplet «d'esprit du passé» _Comme si j'y croyais_, rajoutais-je mentalement.

- On y va?

- Où?

- Dans ton passé crétin!

- Dégage! Je n'ai pas envie de faire une balade inter temporelle dans mon passé.

- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix.

- Oh que si et j'ai décidé de rester chez moi, contestais-je énergiquement. Vas donc voir Stefan et faire ton trip Dickens vers mon frère il en aurait bien de besoin!

- Oublie un peu Stefan et allons explorer ton passé Scrooge, dit-t-elle en m'emmenant avec elle. Cimetière de Mystic Falls 1851, ça te dit?

- Non, répondis-je en sachant que si tout ça était vrai ce souvenir était le dernier que je ne voulais pas revivre.»

Mais Lexi ne m'avait pas écouté et elle m'avait emmené le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère. Et oui ce fameux trip Dickens n'était pas une blague, la preuve je me vois. Je me vois moi où plutôt l'enfant de près de huit ans que j'étais lutter contre les larmes qui avaient envie de couler alors que mon petit-frère de quatre ans, Stefan, pleurait comme une madeleine alors que notre père le fusillait du regard et l'effrayait par la froideur qu'il se dégageait. Je me vis prendre la main de mon frère et je vis celui-ci faire un discret sourire de remerciement à mon moi enfant et Lexi qui était jusque là silencieuse me tira de mes pensées:

«C'est intéressant, murmura-t-elle émue, probablement par les deux enfants que Stefan et moi étions et qui enteraient leur mère. Le Damon enfant ne pleure pas mais le Damon vampire lui pleure.

- La ferme! Sifflais-je énervé par elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tu ne pleures qu'en revivant l'enterrement de ta Maman et que tu n'as pas pleurer en le vivant? Me demanda Lexi simplement curieuse et avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix.

- Giuseppe nous a interdit de le faire, contente? Fous moi la paix maintenant!

- Mais Stefan pleure, souligna-t-elle sans prêter attention à ma volonté.

- Stefan est un bébé. Je veux dire il a même pas encore eu quatre ans!

- C'est vrai que vous êtes tous les deux de fin d'année et que vous n'avez pas encore quatre et huit ans, se souvenu-t-elle subitement. Raconte moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

- De quel Damon veux-tu connaître les pensées? Demandais-je ne voulant pas me confier à elle.

- Des deux. Dis moi tout ce que tu veux, me dit-t-elle gentiment.

- Ma mère était l'exacte opposée de Giuseppe, confiais-je avec une voix monotone après plusieurs minutes de silence. C'était une femme aimante et généreuse. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Stefan et moi l'adorions. J'avais très envie de pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de l'interdiction de Giuseppe. Stefan l'a fait mais Giuseppe était toujours moins dur avec lui qu'avec moi. Mais là Stefan n'aurait pas du pleurer. Je savais que mon frère allait pleurer et j'avais peur de la réaction de mon père. En plus d'être anéanti par la mort de ma mère, j'étais inquiet pour Stefan. À juste titre. En rentrant à la maison, Giuseppe à hurler sur Stefan comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et comme jamais plus il ne l'a fait. Je me souviens avoir essayé de le défendre mais Giuseppe nous a dit qu'on était deux mauviettes, Stefan parce qu'il avait pleuré et moi parce que mes yeux brillaient. Voilà tu es contente, je t'ai parlé de ma super enfance et de mon inquiétude pour mon petit-frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? M'interrogea-t-elle toujours aussi curieuse. Et pourquoi ton père ne voulait pas que vous pleuriez?

- Pleurer c'est pour les faibles et les Salvatore ne sont pas faibles, dis-je sur un ton acerbe en revoyant Giuseppe nous hurler dans son bureau. Stefan ne te l'avait pas dit?

- Non. Je suis désolée.

- C'était il y longtemps, essayais-je d'oublier.

- Mais ça te tourmente toujours, devina-t-elle.

- On n'a pas eu d'enfance. Enfin pas l'enfance que les enfants méritent. Après nous avoir engueulé, Giuseppe à briser un portrait de notre mère en hurlant qu'elle était morte et qu'on devait l'oublier. Il a juré que si l'un de nous deux osait reparler d'elle, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il nous frapperait jusqu'au sang. Pour l'oublier, Giuseppe avait demandé à Cordélia, notre bonne, de jeter toutes les affaires de ma mère mais Cordélia est venue me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait seulement les mettre au grenier de la pension comme ça plu tard Stefan et moi on pourra les récupéré et en faire ce qu'on voulait mais qu'il fallait que notre père puisse croire qu'elle s'en était séparé. Et Giuseppe a tout gobé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est de vivre en étant obligé d'oublier sa mère. On grandissait sans pouvoir parler d'elle mais sans l'oublier.

- Je suis désolée, murmura sincèrement Lexi. Aller allons ailleurs.»

Puis elle m'emmena quelques années plus tard, l'année à laquelle toute ma vie a basculé, celle à laquelle je ne pouvais et ne pourrais jamais échapper: 1864. Katherine courait dans le labyrinthe et moi je la poursuivais. Elle rigolait comme une enfant et le Damon que j'étais à l'époque la trouvait magnifique alors que le Damon que je suis savait qu'elle jouait avec moi et avait des envies de meurtres. Puis je vis Katherine m'entrainer dans les bois et je savais ce qui allait suivre. Katherine allait me révéler ce qu'elle était et moi j'allais l'accepter et entrer dans son sale petit jeu et la laisser faire de mon corps et de mon sang ce qu'elle veut. À cet instant j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du partir, dénoncer Katherine, faire quelque chose. J'aurais vraiment du faire quelque chose et changer mon destin et celui de Stefan.

« Katherine est un de tes plus gros problèmes, souligna Lexi en me tirant de ma rêverie.

- Je me fiche de Katherine! Sifflais-je agacée.

- On ne partira pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit à quoi tu penses.

- Non!

- Damon!

- Non. J'en ai marre, ramène moi chez moi!

- Parle ou on reste ici pour l'éternité s'il le faut, me dit Lexi de manière sérieuse et autoritaire.»

Vaincu je confia donc mon envie de refaire l'histoire et mon sentiment de stupidité en me revoyant à Lexi avant qu'elle ne m'entraine quelques semaines plus tard revivre le moment où Stefan avait prit la décision d'achever notre transformation. Je racontais à mon esprit – qui me poussait vraiment à bout – comment j'avais prit la décision de mourir et comment je m'en étais voulu d'avoir cédé à l'appel du sang. Sans oublier combien j'en voulais à mon frère ne m'avoir mis face à cette irrésistible envie et face à ce combat perdu d'avance. Avec la «mort» de Katherine et le choix que mon frère m'avait forcé de faire, dès ce moment là je me mis à haïr mon frère. Parce que Stefan venait de faire de moi un monstre sanguinaire. «Très bien» déclara Lexi en m'emmenant quelques semaines plus tard à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je me revoyais tuer le nouvel amour de mon frère, devant un Stefan anéanti et entendant une Lexi me demander pourquoi.

« Premièrement son père m'avait gardé captif et m'avait torturé. Deuxièmement elle était la personne que Stefan aimait et je te l'ai dit je haïssais mon frère et troisièmement Stefan disait aimer Katherine mais il l'avait vite oublier et je pensais qu'il ne méritait que de souffrir pour l'avoir laisser «mourir» et qu'il devait comme moi vivre avec son fantôme, confiais-je simplement.

- Tout ça, ça t'a brisé Damon, me fit-t-elle remarqué. Aller allons voir quelques uns de tes mémorables meurtres puis allons rencontrer Elena!»

On était sur le pont Wickery. Contrairement à ce qu'Elena croyait notre première rencontre ne s'était pas fait dans mon salon mais au pont Wickery. Je m'amusais à suivre Stefan sous ma forme de corbeau, et celui-ci était dans la forêt pour se nourrir des pauvres petits animaux qui l'habitait quand un bruit sourd avait retentit. Les Gilbert venaient d'avoir leur accident. Stefan se redressa et alla très vite voir ce qui se passait et plongea en se rendant compte qu'une voiture venait de tomber dans l'eau. Je vis donc me frère plongé pour ressortir de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard l'exacte copie de Katherine. Elena. À l'époque j'ignorais qui elle était tout ce que je savais c'est que sa ressemblance avec ma créatrice me fascinait.

«Le corbeau perché dans cet arbre est beat d'admiration pour Elena, déclara Lexi en me tirant de mes pensées. Et Stefan aurait bien eu besoin d'aide.

- Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas aidé? Pas besoin de plonger dans l'eau pour donner des forces à Stefan. Pas quand on a ce pouvoir.

- Donc tu as aidé ton frère, pourquoi? S'intrigua Lexi.

- Tu te fous de moi? M'exclamais-je en regardant Elena.

- Pour Elena bien sur, comprit-t-elle. Attends qu'est-ce que tu fais? (Elle m'avait vu reprendre ma forme humaine et m'approcher du corps d'Elena).

- Je lui ai donné de mon sang. Sinon elle serait morte et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne meurt, avouais-je d'une traite.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu te fiches encore une fois de moi? M'énervais-je. Réfléchis un peu au lieu de poser des questions stupides!

- Elena encore une fois! Elle sait ce que tu as fait pour elle?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle croit que son sauveur c'est Stefan et qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui, répliquais-je avec amertume. Tu me vois m'approcher d'elle et lui dire «Salut Elena au fait tu te souviens quand Stefan t'a sauvé la vie au pont Wickery et bien il n'aurait pas eu la fore ce le faire si je ne lui avait pas donné de l'énergie. Et puis quand mon frangin a replongé pour récupérer tes parents et bien moi je t'ai donné du sang pour que tu vives!». Sérieux tu me vois lui dire ça?

- Et pourquoi pas!

- Tu me saoules! Hurlais-je agacé d'être ici. Tu me lâches ou on file voir toutes mes mauvaises actions à Mystic Falls?

- C'est presque bon.

- Presque? M'énervais-je en ayant plus que mare de me balader dans mon passé.

- Oui presque, on doit juste aller voir ta dispute avec Elena, me dit-t-elle en m'entrainant chez les Gilbert. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil: dis à Elena ce qui s'est passé à Wickery.»

Je me voyais discuter avec Alaric et comme j'avais une vue d'ensemble d'où j'étais maintenant, je vis Elena qui nous écoutait et ses larmes coulées au fur et à mesure que je parlais avec Alaric. Même en revoyant ce qui s'était passé, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais dit de si mal. Enfin Elena me connais comment peut-t-elle croire que je vais l'abandonner? Comme si elle sculptait mon esprit, Lexi répéta mes paroles:

« «Regarde où en est Stefan et regarde où j'en suis. Stefan est redevenu sanguinaire et moi je me retrouve à jouer les supers héros. On en serait pas là si on n'était pas revenu à Mystic Falls et qu'on n'était pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Stefan s'amuserait avec les écureuils et les lapins et moi je ferrais ma vie sans me soucier des autres!». Tu es très con quand tu t'y mets Damon! Analyse bien tes paroles, me gronda-t-elle. Oh et j'allais oublier! «J'ai décidé de m'éloigner d'elle.». Réfléchis aussi à cette phrase!

- Elena n'a pas cru que j'allais la quitter, m'énervais-je. Et je ne la rends pas responsable de cette situation! Elena sait que jamais je ne rendrais responsable de quoi que ce soit! J'ai juste du mal avec le fait qu'elle soit un double Petrova mais elle n'y est pour rien.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste dont le cas est à mes yeux désespéré, souffla-t-elle. Mais bon les miracles de Noël existe et d'ailleurs j'ai un autre Salvatore à aller remettre dans le droit chemin, et celui là je ne lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas de nouveau lui même.

- Stefan? Alors bonne chance avec lui, me moquais-je. Tu vas faire à un ripper le trip à la Scrooge?

- Non juste aller le voir, répliqua-t-elle acerbe. J'ai obtenu ce privilège en acceptant de venir pour toi.

- Oh tu m'en diras tant! Dis-je avec cynisme.

- Au plaisir de ne jamais plus te revoir Damon, dit-t-elle alors que j'étais de nouveau dans mon salon.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? En tout cas ça commence fort, direction à l'enterrement de la Maman des Salvatore où on en apprend beaucoup (à mon sens) sur Damon. Qu'en pensez vous? Et quel est votre avis sur la scène pont Wickery?**

**Ah oui petite précision pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la fille que Damon tue à la Nouvelle Orléans, c'est Callie un personnage du tome 2 du **_**Journal de Stefan**_**.**

**J'attends comme d'habitude vos reviews avec impatience. Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	4. Les fantômes du passé Partie 2

**Voilà la deuxième partie du point de vue d'Elena cette fois. Désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier, je ne pouvais pas (c'est les vacances, je profite de passer du temps en famille). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews auxquelles je réponds.**

**Lucie96: Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et les fantômes d'Elena et de Damon ne sont pas les mêmes. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**Helene: Pas grave que ta review apparaisse plusieurs fois, je sais ce qu'est un bogue informatique, j'ai passé tout l'été à rester calme à cause de mon ancien ordinateur. En tout cas ravie que l'histoire te plaise en merci de ton compliment. Concernant tes théories sur les esprits, certains noms sont justes, je n'en dis pas plus. Et merci pour le review. **

**Chlo: Non je n'ai pas mal prit ta remarque, d'ailleurs je le reconnais moi même à la fin de Back to Mystic Falls. En fait mes journées sont chargées et le soir je suis épuisé mais comme je suis un peu une insomniaque, je ne dort pas mais j'écris à la place mais avec la fatigue qui est quand même là je ne fais pas trop attention aux erreurs d'orthographe. Mais bon tu comprends puisque toi aussi tu écris la nuit. Concernant le fantôme du passé d'Elena tu verras bien qui c'est mais sache qu'un des noms proposés est bon. En tout cas merci de ta review et contente que l'histoire te plaise. **

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir la deuxième partie des fantômes du passé en espérant que cette partie vous plaira aussi et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les fantômes du passé (partie 2).<strong>

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert:**

J'étais assise sur mon lit et commençais à écrire toujours en larmes mon journal lorsque ma tante Jenna apparut devant moi. Elle s'assied à mes côtés et commença par discuter avec moi. J'étais effrayée, je pensais avoir rêver de ma mère et là Jenna était devant moi. Peut-être que je rêvais encore qui sait? Pour le savoir je me pinçais, ce qui fit rigoler ma tante et ce qui me fit réaliser que je ne rêvais pas. Ce que Jenna confirma en me disant qu'elle était l'esprit du passé. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, ma tante m'attrapa et m'emmena dans le passé, plus précisément à mon sixième anniversaire et toute ma classe de CP était chez moi. Il y avait Bonnie qui jouait avec Matt tandis que Caroline était avec moi et qu'on distribuait des boissons lorsque Tyler – qui était très stupide à cette époque – trouva marrant de lui renverser son coca sur sa belle robe qu'elle était toute fière de nous montrer. Evidemment Caroline s'était mise à pleurer et pour la consoler j'étais monté dans ma chambre lui chercher ma petite robe verte qu'elle adorait et je la lui offrit en disant à Tyler que s'il recommençait c'est moi qui lui renverserait du coca et que je raconterais tout à son père ce qui avait eu l'effet de le calmer net et de redonner le sourire à ma meilleure amie.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça? Me demanda Jenna.

- Caroline pleurait et elle est ma meilleure amie, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'est dans ma nature.

- Tu as toujours été présente quand tes proches en avaient besoin, reconnue ma tante. Pour Caroline, tu as été là pour le divorce de ses parents, quand elle devenue vampire et tu es encore présente pour elle depuis sa séparation d'avec Tyler. Tu as été présente pour tous tes amis et c'est ta générosité et ta capacité d'empathie que tu aurais pu perdre si tu avais tué Damon.

- Il me rend folle! M'écriais-je. Mais en même temps ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est la situation actuelle qu'il a du mal à gérer, mais ça n'empêche qu'il me rend complètement folle!

- Je sais, ce moment était juste pour te rappeler qui tu es. Allons voir un de tes Noëls préférés, déclara Jenna en m'entrainant au dernier Noël avec mes parents.»

Je nous revoyais au réveillon. Nous étions tous les quatre et nous profitions d'un bon repas en rigolant avant que ma mère ne voit de la neige dehors et que Jeremy et moi allions y jouer comme deux enfants. Mes parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rigoler et de participer en nous envoyant des boules de neige.

« Tu vois tu souries, me fit remarque Jenna. Vous étiez complètement fou d'aller dans la neige en pleine nuit mais vous étiez tous vraiment heureux.

- C'est le plus beau de tous le Noëls, confiais-je. Pas seulement parce que c'est le dernier avec mes parents, pas seulement parce qu'il neige mais parce que celui-là était magique. Pour une fois, pas de dinde grillée, pas de disputes entre Jeremy et moi, pas d'oublie de quoique ce soit de qui que ce soit.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je suis ici surtout pour te montrer tes moments passés avec le célèbre Damon Salvatore et qu'on tire quelque chose de ce qu'on va voir, déclara Jenna en m'envoyant à notre première rencontre. Alors qu'est-ce que tu pensais à ce moment là?

- J'étais confuse, je ne savais pas que Stefan avait un frère. Et Damon avait quelque chose de … Damon.

- Quelque chose de Damon?

- Quelque chose de mystérieux et sexy à la fois. Enfin Jenna tu connais Damon! M'exclamais-je soudainement.

- Sexy? C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire que Damon est sexy! Quoi d'autre?

- Quoi quoi d'autre?

- Damon était très proche de toi, souligna simplement ma tante. Physiquement je veux dire.

- Et alors, j'ai l'habitude.

- Il te dévore des yeux.

- Damon m'a toujours dévoré des yeux.

- Et toi qu'as-tu ressenti? M'interrogea Jenna. Et ne dis pas que confusion.

- J'étais confuse et fascinée, avouais-je. Damon et Stefan dégagent quelque chose de surnaturelle et à l'époque je n'avais pas l'habitude du surnaturel. Donc oui Damon Salvatore me fascinait. Comme Stefan.

- C'est un peu mieux, sourit ma tante. Le problème avec Damon c'est qu'il ne cesse de te décevoir. Il se nourrissait de Caroline, il a tué Vickie, blessé Bonnie et pleins d'autres personnes. Sans parler du fait qu'un jour il t'a fait boire de son sang.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il croit qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé et que personne l'aime, le défendis-je automatiquement.

- Si quelqu'un pouvait le cerner, c'est bien toi, me dit simplement Jenna en nous emmenant au bar de Bree.»

Je me voyais rire avec Damon comme deux enfants sans me soucier que j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi et que j'aurais du être en cours et tout le reste. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de pour une fois m'amuser. Jenna se tenait à mes côtés et comme la scène parlait d'elle même ma tante se contenta de souligner qu'avec Damon j'étais une autre Elena avant de me transporter avec elle dans la chambre de Damon lorsque celui-ci était mourant et ne tarda pas à me demander des comptes sur le baiser que je lui avais donné.

«Je n'aurais pas du, je… bredouillais-je. Il allait mourir et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je…

- Tu l'aimes, comprit Jenna.

- Et j'aime Stefan.

- Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aimer Damon en même temps.

- Oui. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible? M'inquiétais-je.

- Non ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain.

- Mais Katherine…

- Tu n'es pas Katherine, me rassura ma tante. Souviens toi de tes six ans, ce que tu as fait, jamais Katherine ne l'aurait fait. Aller allons voir la suite.»

La suite dont me parlait Jenna était la scène qui j'avais vécu il y a peut de temps. J'étais chez les Salvatore et Damon venait de se pointer nu devant moi. Même si j'avais déjà vécu cette scène je réagissais comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois et détourna le regard gênée et confuse.

«Elena tu es consciente que ni toi ni Damon ne nous voyez, tu peux regarder, me dit ma tante qui elle ne se gênait absolument pas.

- Jenna! La grondais-je.

- Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était. Damon Salvatore mérite vraiment sa réputation! Et comme je l'ai dit personne ne nous voit, profitons-en!

- Jenna, ça suffit retourna toi! M'énervais-je. Ce n'est parce que Damon n'a pas de pudeur qu'on doit en profiter!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça ne ce fait pas!

- Et…

- Et rien!

- Elena!

- Et je te rappelle que je tiens beaucoup à Damon! Avouais-je agacée. Contente?

- Que l'Elena de ce moment ne veuille pas regarder de peur de laisser apparaître son trouble, je comprends, mais que toi tu n'en profite pas…

- Je respecte Damon et profiter de ce moment est …, je ne sais pas, c'est mal.

- Tu es parfois si prude Elena! Bon puisque tu sembles si sûre de ne pas vouloir zieuter, allons voir ce qui se passe quand Damon va mal, déclara Jenna.

Ma tante m'avait ramené au moment où Damon devait faire face à la mort de Rose. J'étais avec lui et il allait tellement mal mais refusait ma présence auprès de lui me demandant de partir. J'allais le faire mais je ne supportais pas de le laisser seul sans rien faire alors je le pris dans mes bras. C'était naturel et tellement spontané comme geste. La peine de Damon m'avait touché et je ne pouvais pas ne pas essayer de faire un geste - certes très simple – pour le consoler. Jenna ne posa pas de questions ni ne fit de commentaires en voyant cette scène se contentant de mon «Je ne pouvais pas ne pas rien faire pour lui» avant de m'emmener dans ma chambre pour me montrer une scène que j'avais l'impression de vivre pour la première fois mais qui appartenait bel et bien à mon passé. Je me voyais sortir de ma salle de bain et Damon apparut devant moi avec mon collier dans sa main. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je ne me souvenais pas de ce moment et comme je n'avais pas mon collier, Damon avait du m'hypnotisé et s'il m'a hypnotisé c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et ce qui m'angoissait c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est alors que la voix de Damon me sortie de mes pensées me permettant d'entendre une magnifique déclaration d'amour. Damon Salvatore m'a dit qu'il m'aime! Damon Salvatore m'a dit qu'il m'aime et m'a hypnotisé après! J'étais à la fois flattée mais j'étais aussi très e colère contre lui. Comment après une si belle déclaration il avait pu me la faire oublier? C'est en étant folle de colère et confuse que je rentrais chez moi voyant Jenna me souhaiter bonne chance et m'annonça qui serait mon prochain fantôme avant de disparaître tandis que j'attrapais mon téléphone voulant régler mes comptes avec Damon.


	5. Les fantômes du présent Partie 1

**Voilà la première partie des fantômes du présent (du pdv de Damon). Avant comme d'habitude je réponds à vos reviews en vous remerciant toujours autant.**

**Lucie96: Contente que ça t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Et Elena refuse de profiter de la situation quand elle se retrouve à revivre la scène de Damon nu, même si vu qu'il est venu nu devant elle ça ne le gène pas d'être mater. Logique mais Elena est «parfois si prude» comme le dit Jenna. **

**Chlo: Merci pour ta review en deux partie (ça ne me gène pas qu'elle soit en plusieurs parties, ça arrive d'appuyer sur la mauvaise touche. Pour exemple mon frère m'a planté word comme ça mais au final plus de peur que de mal.). Et oui tu avais raison à propos de Jenna. La scène du collier était inévitable pour le passé, Elena devait savoir la vérité. Les fantômes sont là pour plusieurs raisons (et petit à petit tu sauras tout) et Elena devait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Damon. Concernant la conversation Delena à ce sujet, après tout ce qu'il vivront tu verras ce qui se passera, je ne peux pas en dire plus parce que la conversation ne tournera pas autour de ça (pas que), ce sera plus globale, sur la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. En tout cas contente que ça te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements. Et oui je poste régulièrement parce qu'au moins le lecteur n'a pas besoin de relire le chapitre précédent pour resituer l'histoire et ces événements, l'attente n'est pas longue et puis c'est aussi une question de respect envers les lecteurs qui attendent la suite. Là ou je poste moins souvent c'est sur la partie book de **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**, vu qu'il y a moins de lecteurs.**

**02melanienie: Contente que les chapitres t'aient plu et merci pour ta reviews. Oui il y a des moments tristes mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas les mettre. Quand aux révélations, il fallait bien en mettre un peu histoire de pimenter l'histoire. Une discussion aura lieu entre Delena mais elle sera globale, sur tout ce qui c'est passé dans la nuit mais oui ils aborderont l'hypnose. Et oui Jenna est vraiment l'esprit qui confronte le plus Elena à la réalité.**

**Angel: Merci de ta review et ravie que ça t'ait plu. La dernière phrase et bien les règlements de comptes attendront à cause des esprits.**

**sheyshey: En fait je pense à cette fic depuis quelques temps. Dés que j'ai une idée d'histoire je la note dans un carnet ou sur un page word et quand j'ai le temps ou que je m'ennuie je commence l'écriture. En tout cas contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et oui Elena devait savoir pour la déclaration de Damon et Jenna et bien elle en profite et au passage «fâche» un peu sa nièce qui n'apprécie pas que sa tante matte Damon. **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore merci pour vos reviews. J'attends vos nouveaux avis avec impatience.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous et à demain (probablement) pour la suite.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les fantômes du présent (partie 1).<strong>

**PDV de Damon Salvatore:**

Et voilà, je venais de faire un tour dans mon passé et j'étais déjà fou de rage. Alors imaginer que deux autres voyages m'attendent ne fait que renforcer cette rage. Déjà que je n'aime pas Noël mais alors cette année c'était le pompon! Non seulement j'avais blessé Elena – qui m'avait remercié d'un pieu à cinq centimètre du cœur – mais j'avais aussi des fantômes qui avaient décidé de me rendre visite. Définitivement ce Noël était le pire de tous! Et des noëls catastrophiques, ça me connaît! En tout cas je souhaite bonne chance au prochain esprit, je suis peu disposé à voir les gens faire la fête et à me promener avec un fantôme. Je ne sais pas qui a eu la brillante idée de me foutre des esprits dans les pattes ce soir mais une chose est sure, cet esprit et celui d'après je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!

«N'y pense même pas, je te connais Damon et je sais comment te gérer, me dit ma mère qui venait d'apparaître devant moi, un moi plus que stupéfait.

- Je…, bredouillais-je ému de revoir ma mère. Maman?

- Aux dernières nouvelles oui je suis ta mère Damon! Me rappela-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je suis inquiète pour toi et ton frère. Même morte je m'inquiète pour mes enfants. Comment ne pas l'être quand vos fils adorés enchainent conneries sur conneries. Tu sais ce que fait ton frère en ce moment?

- Il éventre probablement une jolie fille, supposais-je connaissant Stefan sous toutes ses facettes.

- Oui et non, allons le voir.»

Puis ma mère m'entraina dans une immense demeure type méditerranéenne où Stefan fêtait le réveillon à sa façon. En effet dans le salon la musique battait son plein et Stefan … et Katherine? Enfin qu'est ce que cette pétasse faisait avec mon frère? Bref Stefan et Katherine s'amusaient entourés d'un tas d'humains sous hypnose et à chaque envie allaient se nourrir d'un de leurs hôtes. J'avais envie de tuer Katherine pour encourager mon frère dans sa dépendance et envie de botter les fesses de celui-ci pour être le roi des idiots.

«Lexi va venir Damon, essaya de me rassurer ma mère.

- Lexi ne pourra rien faire, il est _avec _Katherine, dis-je en insistant sur le avec en les voyant s'embrasser.

- Lexi est débrouillarde, elle réussira, m'affirma ma mère.

- Tu le sais parce que tu as vu le futur ou …

- J'ai seulement envie de le croire, soupira-t-elle inquiète. À l'instant où je suis morte je n'ai eu de cesse de me faire du soucis pour vous deux. Vous laisser seuls avec Giuseppe me rendait malade. Un comble pour une morte! Et puis cette femme a débarqué dans vos vies et elle a tout empiré, comme si tout n'était pas assez compliqué pour vous deux! Ensuite vous êtes devenus vampire et je t'ai vu encore plus malheureux que tu ne l'étais en étant humain et j'ai vu Stefan commettre des actes monstrueux.

- Désolé, m'excusais-je détestant toujours faire de la peine ou décevoir ma mère.

- Oh je retrouve mon petit Damon là, me sourit tendrement ma mère. Mon petit poussin j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et tu as mal agis. Elena est une fille bien et tu l'aimes.

- Mais elle, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Stefan, soulignais-je.

- Tu crois? Alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagit si violement en t'entendant déballer tes stupidités?

- J'en sais rien.

- Alors allons la voir, me proposa ma mère en m'emmenant dans la chambre d'Elena.»

Je pouvais la voir – en colère – tournant en rond dans sa chambre avec son téléphone dans la main essayant … de me joindre. _Super qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?_ Pensais-je sarcastiquement. Elle est visiblement très remontée et puisque c'est moi qu'elle appelle, c'est à moi qu'elle ne veut.

«Damon elle aussi à des esprits de Noël, m'annonça ma mère.

- QUOI? Hurlais-je. Pourquoi? Elena est tout sauf comme moi, elle n'a pas besoin de procès.

- Damon elle aurait pu te tuer ce soir. Tu l'as poussé à commettre un geste fort qui aurait pu transformer sa vie et faire d'elle une personne comme toi. Enfin celui que tu es en apparence!

- Je te préviens si les esprits lui font du mal …

- Tu les tues? Poussin les esprits sont déjà morts.

- Alors je tuerais leur chat, leur chien, leurs voisins, leurs amis, leurs familles, tout ceux auquel ils tiennent, criais-je fou d'inquiétude pour Elena.

- Damon elle a eu son premier esprit et c'était sa tante, je ne sais pas qui seront les deux autres mais elle ne craint rien. En plus les esprits n'ont pas le pouvoir de faire mal, m'assura ma mère. Tu sais elle est très remontée contre toi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Tu l'as hypnotisé et elle le sait.

- Et merde!

- _Damon Salvatore tu vas avoir des problèmes_, hurlait Elena. _Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu m'as hypnotisé pour me faire oublier ta déclaration. J'ai le droit de savoir et tu n'avais pas le droit de m'hypnotiser! Crois moi tu vas avoir des problèmes._

- Super! Ironisais-je.

- Elle a raison, souligna ma mère. Cette fille je l'aime bien. Elle est bien pour toi.

- Maman elle ne m'aime pas!

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois Damon mais c'est faux. Arrête de croire que personne ne peut t'aimer, c'est faux.

- Elena ne m'aime pas!

- ELLE T'AIME DAMON! Me hurla ma mère avant de reprendre plus calmement. Parle moi un peu d'Elena.

- Elena c'est la femme parfaite. Elle est belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit, généreuse, compatissante. Elle a un fort caractère mais j'aime ça. C'est une personne forte et impressionnante. Elle est vraiment courageuse. Parfois c'est impressionnant mais parfois c'est inquiétant parce qu'elle se met en danger et que quand on l'aime c'est effrayant parce qu'on a peur de la perdre. Elle est tellement fascinante!

- À part ça toi tu n'es pas amoureux! Rigola ma mère.

- Je l'aime mais elle elle ne m'aime pas. Et puis même si elle m'aimait qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui apporter? Je suis mauvais. Sans parler du fait qu'Elena mérite une vie humaine, une vie que je ne peux pas lui apporter.

- Les miracles de Noël existent Damon.

- Stupide miracle ou pas, Elena ne m'aimera jamais.

- Qui te dis que je parlais de son amour pour toi?

- Elena ne m'aime pas!

- Elena t'aime idiot! Et si tu veux un conseil, dis le lui. Dis le lui sans lui effacer la mémoire. Et dis lui pour le pont Wickery par la même occasion, m'ordonna ma mère. Et arrête de penser que tu dois t'éloigner d'elle, toi et moi on sait que tu en es incapable Damon. Tu as besoin d'elle. Et elle a besoin de toi. Damon c'est Noël et toi tu as trouvé le moyen de te disputer avec la personne la plus importante pour toi.

- Je déteste Noël! Rallais-je.

- Moi je me souviens d'un petit garçon qui adorait Noël, où est-t-il passé?

- Sa mère est morte et Noël n'a plus jamais été Noël, lui confiais-je.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de la vie que tu as eut après ma mort mais aujourd'hui tu dois aller de l'avant et réapprendre à aimer cette fête. Pour moi, en mon souvenir et pour Elena. Elle adore cette fête mais elle a tellement souffert qu'elle perd la foi et ça serait dommage parce que Noël peut-être magnifique si l'on s'en donne la peine. Aller poussin je te ramène à la pension et je te laisse réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé. Et Damon n'oublie pas que tu es digne d'amour.

- Maman reste.

- Oh Damon j'adorais mais je ne peux pas, me répondit-t-elle déçue. Poussin fais le bon choix.»

Puis elle disparu me laissant seul dans mon salon. Je profitais de ce moment de détente entre deux voyages pour rappeler Elena mais celle-ci devait-être avec son second esprit puisqu'elle ne me répondait pas. À moins qu'elle ne le veuille pas, qui sait?


	6. Les fantômes du présent Partie 2

**Voilà la seconde partie des fantômes du présent, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos compliments et merci aussi aux personnes qui ajoute la fic dans leurs alertes.**

**Chlo: Tout d'abord merci de tes compliments (et ta review) ça me touche beaucoup. Je pense que ce n'est pas une surprise si je dis que Damon et Elena se parleront (et parleront de leur nuit surnaturelle, c'est logique) mais après je ne peux pas dire s'ils parleront ou non d'eux deux. Mais oui touts les deux doivent se parler, la question est le feront-t-ils? En tout cas contente que la fin du chapitre t'ait émue. Dans ma fic les sentiments (et les actions) de Damon et d'Elena sont un peu la trame de l'histoire: impossible de ne pas les exploiter. En tout cas contente que ça te plaise (j'adore écrire les pdv de Damon!). Voilà maintenant je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et savoir si Elena va oui ou non voir Damon.**

**Lucie96: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Oui je trouve aussi mignon que madame Salvatore appelle son fils poussin, et puis les lecteurs (dont toi) aussi sur **_**Un mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_**, voilà pourquoi j'ai recyclé le surnom. Concernant Stefan, je ne dis pas si Elena le verra ni si oui quand, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure.**

**Nana Anais: Waouh trois reviews! C'est Noël avant l'heure ma parole. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté tous mes chapitres (j'adore les reviews!). Alors commençons donc par le début (c'est plus logique!): je DETESTE Giuseppe Salvatore qu'importe que ce soit dans les livres ou dans la séries donc dans mes fic c'est toujours un méchant. Et puis ça peut parfois expliquer le comportement de Damon, toute cette haine en lui Katherine n'en est pas l'entière responsable. J'ai trouvé marrant que le premier esprit de Damon ne soit pas quelqu'un avec qui il s'entend et en plus une de ses victimes. L'esprit le plus sympa avec lui c'est sa mère (et ça se comprend). Oui Damon devrait parler du pont à Elena mais la question est le fera-t-il? En tout cas Elena est très remontée contre lui après son voyage avec Jenna, espèrent pour lui qu'elle se calmera. Et le passage de l'hypnose, il fallait qu'Elena sache. Il fallait un peu des choses «inédites» par rapport à la série et Jenna était entre autre là pour rappeler à Elena comment elle est. C'est important qu'elle ne se perde pas en route et qu'elle reste la jeune femme qu'elle est. Donc oui ce souvenir est très Elena. Et oui après la scène où Jenna en profite est assez marante (avec une Elena en colère que sa tante en profite!). La suite avec Damon qui veut em***der l'esprit du présent et bien manque de pot, c'est la seule personne avec qui il ne peut-être l'ingérable Damon. Et oui sa maman il en profite et ne veut pas la fâcher contre lui (en même temps c'est le seul de ses parents qui tient à lui! Et vice et versa.). Et oui sa mère lui dit exactement ce que Damon ne peut pas entendre; pour lui Elena ne peut pas l'aimer et sa mère lui dit exactement le contraire et ce plus d'une fois. Je sais par expérience que quand on perd des personnes auxquelles on tient on a parfois du mal à aimer Noël (enfin pour moi c'était le premier noël sans mais après ça se tasse un peu et aujourd'hui j'aime toujours autant Noël c'est juste que certaines personnes me manquent). Mais pour Damon c'est pire parce que Guiseppe ne se souciait pas de lui et Katherine est arrivée et tu connais la suite. En faite les seuls Noëls qu'il appréciait ce sont ceux qu'il a passé avec sa mère. Stefan/Katherine, bon courage à Lexi. Tu sauras si elle a réussi dans le dernier chapitre. En tout cas pour Delena tu es optimiste. J'aime bien les personnes optimistes (et puis tu me connais un peu, tu sais que mes fins d'histoire sont généralement optimistes. L'esprit de Noël ne peut pas être Miranda, c'était le messager, elle ne peut pas revenir. Mais tu verras qui est l'esprit du présent. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, tes compliments et tes encouragement. **

**Alexanee: Merci pour tes reviews et compliments et heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Passe toi aussi de bonnes fêtes. Cette version est **_**Vampire Diaries**_** mais elle je ne peux pas trop dire mais tu comprendras entièrement pourquoi les esprits sont là après la visite des esprits du futur. Les actes et le sale caractère de Damon et d'Elena ont pas mal foutu le bazar, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Les geste d'Elena était à la fois desepéré et passionné: elle aime Damon et elle ne veut pas le perdre. Mais il entraine la venue des esprits par la même occasion. Il fallait un geste fort pour qu'ils viennent. **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les fantômes du présent (partie 2).<strong>

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert:**

Quand Jenna m'avait ramené dans ma chambre, la première chose que j'avais faite avait été d'appeler Damon pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais il ne devait pas être d'humeur à discuter avec moi car il ne répondait à aucun de mes appels. Pourtant je ne m'avouais pas vaincue et je continuais de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des sms en espérant que «monsieur lunatique» daigne enfin me répondre. J'allais m'attaquer à l'envoie d'email lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter:

«Elena lâche ce téléphone on a le présent à explorer, me dit l'esprit du présent qui était John.

- Quoi toi tu ne veux pas que j'étripe un vampire? Rigolais-je.

- Demain tu pourras l'étriper ou en faire ce que tu veux, mais là c'est la nuit de Noël et j'ai un job à faire. Allez on y va, me dit John en m'emmenant dans mon salon.

- _Sérieusement on fait quoi avec Damon et Elena?_ Demanda Caroline. _Ils ont vraiment pété les plombs tous les deux et la situation est suffisamment critique pour qu'on se passe de leurs engueulades de têtes de mules._

- Sympa Caro mais je suis là, je t'entends tu sais! M'écriais-je faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Mais elle non, m'apprit John.

- Quoi? On est dans le présent!

- On est sous forme d'esprits Elena. Personne ne peut nous voir ni nous entendre. C'est un fait dans le passé, le futur mais aussi le présent, m'expliqua John. En tout cas ils sont tous inquiets pour toi.

- Et pour Damon, rajoutais-je.

- Elena ce qui c'est passé ce soir…

- Aurait pu me transformer si j'avais tué Damon, je sais Jenna me l'a déjà dit. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, pleurais-je malgré moi.

- Je sais, tu l'aimes, dit simplement John.

- Pourtant je ne dois pas. C'est Damon. C'est le frère de Stefan, c'est…

- Je sais tu ne veux pas être celle qui les séparera mais Damon et Stefan doivent géré leurs problèmes seuls.

- Mais en me comportant en égoïste, je serais comme Katherine.

- Tu n'es pas Katherine, me rassura John. Tu es son exacte opposer.

- Damon me fait toujours du mal, avouais-je perdue dans mes pensées. Il me fait du mal mais j'ai besoin de lui. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça!

- Parce que tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi simplement parce que j'ai donné ma vie pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Pour une fois je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour toi: agir en père, m'avoua John. On ne savait pas si après le rituel le sang de Damon te ramènerait et je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Et si j'avais une chance de t'éviter de devenir vampire alors c'était une raison de plus pour le faire. Pas parce que je déteste les vampires, parce que je sais que toi tu ne veux pas l'être. Néanmoins comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre rien n'aurait changé à mon amour pour toi si tu étais devenue vampire. Tu aurais toujours été ma fille.

- Alors merci.

- C'était normal. Tu sais c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir prêté ma bague à Alaric mais tu sais ce n'est pas pour lui que je te l'ai donné.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfants John. Je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais un jour. Je veux dire j'en voudrais oui mais je n'ai que des vampires dans ma vie. Et puis si j'en avais un,

j'aurais trop peur que Stefan lui fasse du mal. Il sait à quoi sert la bague il n'hésiterais pas à la lui retirer et …

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Damon, tu deviens aussi paranoïaque que lui, se moque John.

- Très drôle John. Sérieusement demain matin je dirais à Alaric que je lui donne la bague, c'est la meilleure des solutions.

- Elena ne fait pas quelque chose sur un coup de tête, tu le regretteras un jour.

- Je ne suis pas une personne normale, j'ai toujours un vampire qui veut me tuer alors avoir un enfant ce serait de la folie.

- Elena, Bonnie trouvera comment tuer Klaus et ta vie redeviendra plus calme.

- Il y aura toujours un autre vampire qui voudra ma mort, répliquais-je fataliste.

- Elena je ne suis pas l'esprit du futur, mais avec les décisions que tu prends ta vie prend la direction de ce que tu ferras tout à l'heure, me gronda John.

- Et mon avenir sera?

- Je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas l'esprit du futur donc je n'ai pas été autorisé à voir ton futur mais je sais que toutes tes mauvaises décisions te rendront malheureuse. Et toi et moi on sait très bien que sans enfants tu le seras. Elena ne prend pas de mauvaises décisions par peur, me conseilla-t-il inquiet pour moi. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois te montrer le présent donc allons voir Damon.»

Nous étions dans le salon des Salvatore et Damon buvait un verre de Whisky au milieu d'un tas de meubles cassés. Je le voyais fixer son téléphone et l'attraper pour taper un message. Trop curieuse je m'avançais pour regarder à qui Damon envoyait ce message et ce qu'il y écrivait et je vis qu'il m'écrivait à moi m'expliquant qu'il avait bien eu mes messages mais que lui aussi avait des esprits de Noël.

«Quoi? M'écriais-je en regardant John. Damon a lui aussi des esprits de Noël?

- Oui mais le concernant ce n'est pas un scoop, tôt ou tard ça se serrait produit.

- Non il fait des efforts, il s'améliore de jour en jour. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il est là pour moi, il me protège, il apprend à m'écouter, il me comprend, il m'aime, défendis-je Damon avec un peu trop de passion.

- Des vampires! Ma fille ne tombe amoureuse que de vampires! Souffla John.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que toi, Papa, Maman, Jenna auriez voulu pour moi, mais je l'aime.

- Je sais Elena. Tout le monde le sait dans le monde des esprits en tout cas, rigola John. C'est vrai qu'on aurait tous voulu que tu aies une vie normale, mais tu n'as jamais été normal, tu es extraordinaire et si être avec un Salvatore es ta destinée alors qui sommes nous pour nous opposer à ton bonheur?

- J'aime Damon, il à ce côté tendre et protecteur qu'il n'a qu'avec moi, il me fait rire même dans les pires situations, il me surprend tous les jours et j'aime ça. J'aime ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre, pour être franche, c'est exaltant d'aller vers l'inconnu. Mais il y a Stefan et le vrai Stefan, mon Stefan est une autre part importante de ma vie, et ce Stefan je l'aime, expliquais-je. Mais comment je peux choisir entre eux d'eux?

- Elena tu dois choisir, m'apprit John.

- Je ne peux pas!

- Tôt ou tard tu devras choisir sinon tu seras malheureuse Elena, déclara John en me ramenant dans ma chambre.

- Merci papa. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et merci d'être venu me «guider».

- Tu m'as appelé papa? Dit-t-il surprit.

- Je pense qu'après ce que tu as fait pour moi tu mérites de m'entendre t'appeler papa au moins une fois, souriais-je. Et puis ça n'enlève rien au fait que ton frère soit mon père mais toi tu l'es aussi.

- Merci Elena. Mais s'il te plait ne fais pas les mauvais choix.

- J'essayerais.

- Avant de partir, je dois te prévenir que j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur ton esprit du futur et si les rumeurs sont vraies, n'aie pas peur, aucun et j'insiste sur le aucun, aucun esprit de Noël n'a le pouvoir de faire du mal à qui que ce soit Elena. Et n'oublie pas qu'on veillera toujours sur toi Elena.

- Qui est mon esprit du futur? M'inquiétais-je en voyant John disparaître. JOHN! PAPA! JOHN! Merci beaucoup de me dire les choses à moitié!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Concernant les esprits du futur, John sous entend que l'esprit du futur pourrait être une personne dont Elena aurait peur, et moi je rajoute que les deux esprits du futur sont des personnes que Damon et Elena n'aiment pas (et c'est peu dire), et que ce ne sont pas des personnes gentilles. Alors vos pronostiques? Qui peuvent-être ces deux esprits?**

**Demain (pour le réveillon!) je posterais les deux parties des fantômes du futur et le lendemain, en guise de cadeau sous le sapin (ou plutôt sur ), je posterais le dernier chapitre. **

**Voilà en tout cas bon après midi et pour ceux qui y sont encore bon préparatif de Noël. J'espère que (pour ceux qui sont concernés) vous passez de bonnes vacances.**

**Bises à tous et à demain.**

**Amandine.**


	7. Les fantômes du futur Partie 1

**Voilà la première partie des fantômes du futur, la seconde dans quelques minutes. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos reviews auxquelles je répondrais demain. En tout cas, beaucoup ont proposé les originels comme esprits, les originels ne sont pas morts morts, leur mort (à part celle de Mikael) n'est pas définitive donc ce ne sont pas des esprits dans ma logique. Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez ou pas mais pour faire court, les originels ne sont pas les esprits de Noël de Damon et d'Elena. En tout cas quand vous lirez ce chapitre (et que vous découvrirez l'esprit de Noël de Damon) s'in vous plait ne m'écharpez pas. Et surtout JOYEUX NOËL à tous.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong> Les fantômes du futur (partie 1).<strong>

**PDV de Damon Salvatore:**

J'étais dans mon salon et essayais de joindre désespérément Elena qui soit était avec un fantôme soit refusait toujours de me parler. Pourtant j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler, de savoir si elle allait bien. Je sais que ma mère m'a dit qu'Elena était en sécurité et que les esprits ne pouvaient lui faire de mal mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa propre voix pour être parfaitement rassuré.

«Tu es pathétique, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours, se moqua Giuseppe qui venait d'apparaître face à moi.

- Dégage! Hurlais-je refusant qu'il soit mon esprit du futur.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton sale insolent!

- Je te parle sur le ton que je veux, je ne suis plus ton souffre douleur!

- Souffre douleur, tout de suite les grands mots! Continua de se moquer Giuseppe. Toujours aussi théâtral Damon. Et bon à rien!

- Je t'emmerde!

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, sporco parassita*!

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper? Me planter un pieu dans le cœur? Répliquais-je sarcastiquement. Bouh j'ai peur!

- Arrête un peu ton numéro, hurla-t-il visiblement hors de lui. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être ici avec un monstre?

- Tu crois que moi j'ai envie d'être avec pathétique et monstrueux parâtre?

- Tu veux savoir, tu es tellement peu aimé qu'aucun esprit n'a voulu venir t'aider. Enfin sauf ton idiote de mère!

- Ne dis pas du mal de Maman, elle faut un milliard de fois mieux que toi! Criais-je en essayant de me battre avec lui, lui un fantôme.»

Je me calme lorsque je me rendis compte que nous n'étions dans le salon de la pension dans le salon de ma maison de Florence avec mon frère et je nous vis nous battre ensemble. Ne voulant en aucun cas poser des questions à Giuseppe, je me dirigea vers le calendrier et constata que nous étions le 10 février 2012, donc dans un mois et demi. Mais ce n'est pas la date qui m'interpella, c'était les paroles de mon frère. Celui-ci était aussi fort que moi – donc carburait toujours à son régime de ripper – et jurait qu'il allait me tuer. Je l'entendis me reprocher d'avoir abandonner Elena et une chose horrible qui me glaça sur place alors que le moi vampire cessa tout combat, attendant seulement la mort. Après tout comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle? Car ce que me reprochait mon petit-frère était la mort d'Elena. J'avais abandonné la seule et unique femme qui a compté dans ma vie et elle était morte. _Elena n'est pas morte!_ Me secouais-je mentalement. _Et jamais je ne la laisserais mourir!_ Je fus ramené à la réalité par Stefan qui me lâcha me disant que je méritais de vivre avec la même douleur que lui puis il parti me laissant anéanti.

«Tu vas te tuer dés ton retour à Mystic Falls, m'apprit Giuseppe en me tirant de mes pensées. Tu es tellement pathétique que tu ne peux même pas vivre sans elle. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une vie! Tu aurais mieux fait de te tuer quand tu es devenu vampire, mais toi et moi on sait que tu n'as jamais eu assez de cran pour le faire avant et quand tu le ferras se serra seulement par dépit. PATHÉTIQUE Damon!

- Fiche moi la paix, crachais-je toujours sous le choc d'avoir tuer Elena.

- Tu mérites de voir comment elle est morte, me dit-t-il la voix pleine de joie avant de nous transporter au Mystic Grill.»

Je vis Klaus y terroriser tous les clients hurlant qu'il voulait récupérer ses cercueils et sa sœur. Comme personne ne voulait l'aider et que Bonnie venait d'entrer en récitant un sort qui semblait l'effrayer, Klaus attrapa Elena – qui était au Grill avec Ric et Jeremy – et l'utilisa comme moyen de sortie. Bonnie s'interrompu et essaya de négocier avec Klaus pour qu'il relâche Elena mais évidemment mademoiselle tête de mule essaya de s'enfuir et il la rattrapa et la mordit tandis qu'elle se débattait disant que si il la tuait Bonnie (qui utilisait des sorts pour essayer d'aider Elena) le tuerait et que si Bonnie échouerait moi j'y arriverais. Même avant de mourir Elena montre qu'elle croit encore en moi alors que je l'ai lâchement abandonné et que la vie la quittait elle s'adressa à Bonnie en lui disant «Dis lui de ne pas faire de bêtises. Dis lui que c'est bon je vais bien. Prenez bien soin de lui même si Damon fait une chose stupide occupez vous de lui. Bonnie dis lui que je l'ai...» la vis-je dire avant de s'écrouler aux pied de Klaus tandis que Bonnie luttait contre ses larmes pour anéantir le monstre qui avait osé tuer Elena.

«Tu ne mérites pas une fille qui se soucie autant de ta petite personne, cracha Guiseppe. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. La seule chose que tu sache faire c'est être un montre, tu n'es…

- Et Stefan? Demandais-je tout pas sans me soucier du discours haineux de Giuseppe.

- Tu te soucies de ton frère? Se moqua-t-il. Cet imbécile va mener une double vie avec votre salope et son originelle et quand votre Katherine va le découvrir elle va planter la blonde. Elles font mourir toutes les deux pour lui et lui va finir par faire comme toi. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je ne vais pas t'écouter comme on pu le faire tes autres fantômes. Tu as vu ce qu'on m'a demandé de te montrer donc maintenant je te ramène.

- Enfin! Retourne brûler en enfer Giuseppe, dis-je avec haine alors qu'il repartait et que j'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Elena.»

_ _*sporco parassita: sale parasite._


	8. Les fantômes du futur Partie 2

**Les fantômes du futur (partie 2).**__

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert:**

J'avais besoin de parler à Damon. Tout de suite. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Evidemment je venais de voir mes messages et Damon avait essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois et je sentais dans sa voix qu'il faisait profil bas et qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour moi – même s'il savait que les esprits ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal. Quand ma mère était venue me voir pour me dire que j'allais avoir des esprits qui allaient venir cette nuit, j'ai eu peur. Bien sûre la présence de Jenna pour la visite de mon passé m'avait rassuré tout comme celle de John pour le présent, mais pour le futur j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur parce que beaucoup voulaient ma mort ou mon sang, j'avais peur car j'ignorais tout de mon futur ni même si j'en avais un. Et j'avais besoin d'en parler avec Damon, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il me protègera, même si j'ignorais comment il pourrait le faire j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il le ferrait.

« Bonsoir Elena et joyeux noël! Me dit l'esprit du futur, esprit du futur qui était Isobel.

- Isobel? Paniquais-je. Non je ne partirais pas avec toi!

- Chérie tu n'as pas le choix, se moqua-t-elle.

-Non, je dis non! Décrétais-je en cachant ma peur d'elle et en attrapant mon téléphone.

- Damon ne pourra pas t'aider il est avec son esprit du futur. Son père si j'en crois les rumeurs!

- Quoi? M'écriais-je furieuse. Damon hait son père et ceux qui décident d'envoyer des esprits lui envoient son père?

- Calme toi moi je n'y suis pour rien. Je viens juste aider ma fille et je me fiche de qui s'occupe de Damon.

- Pas moi! Je tiens à Damon et je ne veux pas le récupérer en morceaux parce qu'il a vu son père! Et tu es peut-être la femme qui m'a mise au monde mais tu n'es pas ma mère et je ne suis pas ta fille! Pour moi tu es la salope qui m'a vendu à Klaus et tu es autant responsable que lui de la mort de Jenna et de John.

- C'est difficile à entendre mais justifier et je ne nierais pas mes actes, mais je ne suis pas ici pour mon procès mais pour te montrer ton futur. D'ailleurs que tu le veuilles ou non, on part, dit-t-elle en m'emmenant au cimetière de Mystic Falls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? Et pourquoi on est là? M'inquiétais-je avant de voir tous mes amis en larmes et mon frère anéanti. Je suis morte c'est ça?

- Oui. Le lendemain de ta dispute avec Damon, il est parti et en février Bonnie a voulu tuer Klaus mais il a essayé de t'échanger contre sa vie et il a fini par te tuer. Après ça ta copine sorcière l'a tué, m'expliqua Isobel.

- Pourquoi Stefan et Katherine sont là? Demandais-je inquiète en voyant mon sosie embrasser mon ancien petit-ami. Ils sont ensemble. Au fond je m'en fiche d'avec qui il sort. Mais pourquoi Damon n'est pas là?

- Stefan et Katherine ont entendu parler de la mort de l'autre double Petrova et Stefan a voulu venir à ton enterrement. Kat n'était pas très contente que son petit-ami veuille aller à l'enterrement de son double avec qui il sortait mais elle l'a accepté parce qu'elle sait qu'après elle l'aura pour elle toute seule, me raconta Isobel. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Ce cher Stefan va jouer double jeu entre elle et Rebekah et quand Katherine va l'apprendre elle va devenir folle de rage et planter une dague dans le cœur de Rebekah. Après ça il va faire comme Damon. (Puis elle marqua un pause et voyant mon regard inquiet et interrogateur elle continua ses explications). Après ton enterrement Stefan va aller voir son frère et lui dire que tu es morte. Comme d'habitude ils vont se battre et Damon va revenir à Mystic Falls. Regarde.»

J'étais toujours dans le cimetière de Mystic Falls mais plus le même jour. Je le savais pour deux raisons: la première il pleuvait le jour de mes funérailles alors que le jour où Isobel m'avait amené était un jour de soleil. La seconde raison était que mes amis avaient disparu pour laisser place à Damon. Je le voyais en larmes et complètement anéanti sur ma tombe me demandant de mille et une façon différentes de lui pardonner. Je n'avais jamais vu Damon aussi abattu et je ne l'avais jamais senti se sentir autant coupable de quoique ce soit. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler. Mais je ne pouvais pas – ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer – je ne pouvais pas rentrer en contacte avec ce que je voyais. Pourtant s'il avait bien une scène où je voulais pourvoir le faire, c'était bel et bien celle-ci. Et ce le fut encore plus lorsque je vis Damon retirer sa bague et se laisser bruler vif. Bien sur j'avais vainement hurlé son nom, j'avais tout aussi vainement essayé de l'en empêcher mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Même si je le savais toujours en vie dans le présent, mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je n'arrivais plus à me calmer. C'était comme si je l'avais perdu. Tout ce que je voyais c'était qu'un jour, dans un futur très proche, Damon allait mourir pour moi et ça je ne supportais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un monde sans Damon.

«Ramène moi, pleurais-je. Je veux aller voir Damon tout de suite! Je veux passer du temps avec ceux que j'aime avant de mourir.

- Elena ta mort n'est pas inévitable, clarifia Isobel. Tout dépendra de tes choix et de ceux de Damon. Parce que vos deux destins sont liés.

- Liés?

- Damon et toi étiez destinés à vous rencontrer et les choix de l'un ont des impactes sur l'autre et vice et versa. Elargissons l'exemple: un seul être humain est lié à plusieurs personnes de différentes manières. Il est lié à sa famille, à ses amis, à ses collègues de travail. Ses propres décisions ont un impacte sur les autres tout comme celles de ses proches. Parfois les choses sont plus compliquées et deux personnes se retrouvent dans un schéma comme Damon et toi. Toutes les décisions de l'un finissent par avoir un impacte sur l'autre. Ces deux personnes sont liés au delà de tout.

- C'est à dire? Demandais-je en ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire sur Damon et moi.

- Elena qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as vu Damon mourir?

- J'ai voulu mourir à sa place, répondis-je sans hésitation mais toujours sur mes gardes sachant que je suis avec Isobel.

- C'est ce que je voulais dire. Damon et toi êtes liés au point que vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre et vous êtes chacun prêt à mourir pour l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas que Damon meurt pour moi, clarifiais-je. Et maintenant si tu as fini je veux que tu me ramènes dans le présent, chez Damon si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

- Bien sur que non, céda Isobel. Elena je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr et que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire mais sache que je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Tu es ma fille et à ma manière bien singulière je t'aime.

- Tu as raison je ne te crois pas. Je crois John quand il dit que ça t'a brisé le cœur de m'abandonner quand j'étais bébé parce que tu étais humaine mais je ne te crois pas quand tu dis m'aimer. Je veux bien croire que tu m'as aimé quand tu étais humaine mais je ne crois pas que maintenant tu m'aimes. Je pense que tu es ici juste pour te donner bonne conscience vis-à-vis de moi.

- Tu as tord Elena mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui est important c'est que tu fasses les bon choix. Et Damon aussi. Ce qui est important c'est que tu vives.»

Puis Isobel disparu et je fis le tour de la demeure des Salvatore sans trouver Damon. Se pouvait-t-il qu'il m'ait déjà abandonné?


	9. Nouvelle donne

**Voilà malheureusement le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui comme les autre j'ai ADORÉ écrire. Je laisse les réponses aux commentaires de la seconde partie des fantômes du présent et des deux parties des fantômes du futur. Comme toujours merci pour vos charmantes reviews et j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passé un bon réveillon et je vous souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël (on ne le souhaite jamais assez!). **

**Lucie96: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Concernant les esprits du futur, ça n'aurait pas put être Klaus, il n'est pas mort et par définition un esprit est une personne morte. Voilà pour la petite explication, j'espère la suite t'a plu et te plaira. Et je te souhaite un Super Noël. **

**Helene: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours et merci pour la review. Pas de méchante cousine (morte ou vivante) dans ma fic, mais la proposition est surprenante, je ne m'y attendais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, les Originels ne sont pas mort au sens définitif du terme (tu leur retires leurs dagues et les revoilà!), donc ils n'auraient pas être les esprits. En tout cas Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. **

**Chlo: Contente que les chapitres t'aient plu et merci pour tes reviews. Concernant le passage où Elena appelle John papa tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir apprécié, d'autre ont souligné ce passage dans leur review. Au sujet des pdv de Damon, j'aime beaucoup les écrire simplement parce qu'il est un personnage complexe donc très intéressant à exploiter. En tout cas contente que ça se ressente à la lecture. Et ne t'inquiète pas ta review sur les fantômes du présent elle est très bien comme elle est. Oui la mort d'Elena est choquante mais dans la version Dickens l'esprit du futur n'est pas porteur de bonne nouvelle non plus, donc il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de choquant. En tout cas si le futur change, la réponse est dans ce dernier chapitre. En fait Damon ne pense pas trop, il veut expédier les choses avec Giuseppe et il digère les infos au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivent. Elena elle fait plus face aux choses, d'où peut-être ton sentiment de misse en avant de ceux d'Elena. La fin te laisse sur ta faim, le jeu de mot! En tout LA question c'est de savoir si Damon est parti et la réponse et bien comme toutes les réponses aux questions elle est dans ce chapitre. Bon et bien passe un bon Noël. **

**Nana Anais: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour la review. Concernant tes théories sur les esprits et bien je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre celui de Damon et dans quelques heures celui d'Elena mais j'aime bien tes propositions tu avais tout juste, bravo! Au sujet des esprits du futur ils ne conseillent pas, ils montrent les choses telles qu'elles sont. Contente que le passage où Elena appelle John papa t'ait plu (à toi et aux autres), j'avais peur que ça ne passe pas auprès de mes lecteurs. Mais bon je suis rassurée. Elena défend et protège (le passage où elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas ramasser Damon à la petite cuillère à cause de Giuseppe par exemple) toujours Damon. Pour finir comme je le dis à tout le monde Joyeux Noël!**

**Elisa: Très heureuse que mes fics te plaisent et merci pour ta reviews et tes compliments, ça me touche sincèrement et évidemment un très bon Noël à toi. Si Elena pète un câble c'est pour provoquer la venue des esprits mais cet acte était passionné et désespérer: elle aime Damon et ne veut pas le perdre. Et oui c'est drôle qu'Elena essaye de joindre Damon alors qu'il est à côté d'elle mais elle ne le sait pas. Pour la mise en ligne des chapitres, je ne chôme pas et celui-ci est le dernier, sniff :-(.**

**Alexanee: Merci pour tes reviews et compliments et ravie que mon histoire continue de te plaire. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Si je poste vite c'est aussi parce que je travaille à l'avance mes histoire et que j'en écrit une bonne partie voir l'intégralité avant de poster. Et puis comme ça l'attente n'est pas trop longue. Et oui l'esprit du futur de Damon était son père. **

**sheyshey: Tout d'abord un joyeux Noël à toi. Heureuse que les chapitres t'aient plu. Pour une fois j'avais envie que John agisse en père face à Elena En tout cas contente que ses explications sur son sacrifice t'aient plu. Et oui j'ai l'habitude de descendre Giuseppe comme tu dis. Il a tué ses fils, Damon ne l'aime pas, la preuve dans la saison une il l'appelle le vieux. Dans les livres ils en viennent même aux mains. Personnellement je HAIS Guiseppe (j'adore le haïr), on a l'impression que Damon est une merde (désolée pour le mot mais à une heure quatorze du matin je n'en ai pas d'autre) à côté de Stefan. En tout cas ravie de toujours surprendre. Oui j'aimais le fait que même en mourant Elena pense à Damon, je trouve ça très fort. Et oui Giuseppe est un vrai sadique: «tiens mon fils la fille que tu aime vient de «mourir» sous tes yeux et moi j'en remets un couche par dessus. Joyeux Noël Damon!». Damon ne supporte l'idée qu'Elena meurt et Elena ne supporte pas celle que Damon meurt, ils ont un lien particulier (comme le dit Isobel). Je veux dire par là qu'on est toujours touché par la mort de quelqu'un mais rarement au point de vouloir mourir à sa place. Je comprends ton point de vu sur Isobel, pour moi c'est un personnage complexe et certains de ses actes sont inexpliqués (Pourquoi s'est-t-elle tuer? Pourquoi a-t-elle livré sa propre fille à Klaus? Par exemple. Et sans parler du chapitre Alaric.). Mon côté fleur bleue voudrait croire qu'elle était sous hypnose mais une autre partie me dit et si elle l'avait fait de son propre chef oubliant qu'Elena était sa fille et qu'elle avait souffert (John le dit) d'abandonner son bébé. Bref Isobel était très complexe. Ce qui est bien avec les séries c'est que même le personnage le plus détestable on peut l'aimer si il est bien jouer. Pour Kat, pour moi elle tuerait Elena sans hésiter si elle le pouvait (elle lui a «volé» Stefan et Damon et Katherine est du genre possessive). Mais bon ce n'est pas dans on intérêt et au contraire pour le moment son intérêt est de protéger Elena. Mais bon ce n'est que mon humble avis.**

**02melanienie: Et bien je commencerais par te souhaiter un joyeux Noël à toi aussi et par te remercier pour ta review. J'aime bien montrer que Damon est le fils de sa mère, que contrairement à Giuseppe elle aime son fils ainé. La phrase les miracles de Noël existent, pourraient lancer une autre fic de Noël qui pourrait être considéré comme une suite (tout les éléments sont dans les fantômes du présent). Damon pense que sa mère parle d'amour mais il est possible qu'elle parle d'autre chose: Madame Salvatore n'est pas du genre à obéir aux règles (comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre) et il se pourrait qu'elle en sache beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le dit à son poussin. En tout cas Damon a du mal à entendre qu'Elena l'aime. Mais non Damon ne redeviendra pas humain, ça je l'ai déjà fait même si ça vient de me donner une idée pour une autre histoire. Donc merci à toi. Le futur est tragique mais c'est seulement ce qui pourrait-être et pas forcément ce qui sera, Damon et Elena peuvent très bien changer les choses.**

**En tout cas heureuse que les chapitres vous aient plu et un très heureux et très joyeux Noël à vous tous et toutes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos dernières reviews avec impatience. FAITES PLEUVOIR LES REVIEWS! Bonne lecture.**

**Bises et une énième fois joyeux Noël.  
><strong>

**Amandine.**

**PS: A noter que le prochain chapitre de _Back to Fell Church_ sera en ligne soit demain soit après demain.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nouvelle donne.<strong>_

**PDV de Damon Salvatore:**

La première chose que j'avais fait en revenant de mon dernier voyage, avait été d'appeler Elena mais comme elle ne répondait pas j'avais décidé d'aller chez elle. En arriva dans sa chambre, je me rendis compte qu'elle était vide et deux options vinrent à moi: soit Elena était encore avec son esprit du futur, soit – et cette éventualité ne me plait absolument pas – elle a fuit Mystic Falls en voyant ce qui allait se produire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'Elena avait fuit, non seulement toutes ses affaires étaient encore dans sa chambre et puis fuir n'est pas le genre de chose qu'Elena fait. Pourtant cela faisait deux heures que je l'attendais et elle n'était toujours pas là. Elle avait probablement eu peur et elle était partie sans prendre ses affaires pour fuir ce qui l'attendait. Et pour me fuir moi. Après tout, tout ça est entièrement ma faute. C'est moi qui la pousse constamment à bout et c'est moi qui voulais la quitter. C'est moi qui allais l'abandonner et à cause de ça Klaus allait la tuer. Et maintenant Elena est je ne sais où et je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir où elle est. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir où elle est, si elle va bien. Je ne supporte pas de l'avoir perdu. Et si Klaus la retrouvait et si il la tuait? Jamais je ne réussirais à vivre avec le poids de sa mort sur la conscience. D'ailleurs je ne vivrai pas avec; comment le pourrais-je? C'est en devenant de plus en plus fou et paranoïaque que je rentrais chez moi, filant tout droit au salon me prendre un verre de Whisky. C'est en me servant mon verre que je fis attention aux bruits alentours et que j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer à l'étage et y découvrit Elena. En me voyant, elle leva la tête et se releva pour venir se jeter dans mes bras. Quand je l'avais vu, deux sentiments distincts s'étaient emparés de moi: j'étais heureux qu'Elena soit là face à moi et qu'elle aille physiquement bien et inquiet parce qu'elle avait eu la visite de je ne sais quels esprits qui lui avait montrer probablement sa mort et je ne sais quoi d'autre et évidemment parce qu'elle pleurait.

«Elena, Elena mais pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi? Et les esprits ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? La harcelais-je inquiet pour elle. Oh dis moi que tu vas bien Elena!»

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert:**

Damon était inquiet, ça se sentait dans sa voix et ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Et moi je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. Il y a encore deux minutes je pensais qu'il m'avait abandonné et le voilà ici face à moi! J'aime Damon mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Je veux le choisir mais j'ai peur de souffrir et de le faire souffrir. Je l'aime tellement que je veux le protéger de tout, y comprit de moi et de mon imminente mort. Pourtant je ne veux pas mourir sans qu'il sache à quel point je l'aime. Surtout que ma mort est prévue pour bientôt (à moins que l'on arrive à changer l'histoire!). Je suis terrifiée. Terrifiée parce que je ne veux pas mourir si tôt. Je ne veux pas mourir et abandonner ceux que j'aime.

«Damon, je… Tu…, balbutiais-je un peu perdue avant de pleurer de nouveau. Tu restes?

- Elena je n'irais nul part et si je pars ce sera avec toi, me rassura-t-il.

- Tu vas bien?

- Elena arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. C'est toi qui m'inquiètes princesse.

- Je vais bien mais toi tu as eu ton père comme esprit et je sais que…

- Chut. Je vais bien Elena et je me fiche totalement de Giuseppe. La seule personne qui m'intéresse c'est toi, me dit-t-il sincèrement. Je suis désolé.

- De quoi? Demandais-je surprise. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi hier jamais je n'aurais du réagir si violemment. J'avais peur que tu partes, mais je n'aurais pas du faire ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolé Damon.

- Ne t'excuse pas princesse, c'est moi je suis totalement ingérable et j'ai de la chance que tu sois si compréhensible avec moi, m'avoua Damon. Elena j'ignore comment tu vas le prendre mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

**PDV de Damon Salvatore:**

Il fallait que je le lui dise. Il fallait que j'avoue à Elena toute la vérité si je ne voulais pas qu'un jour la soirée qu'elle et moi venions de vivre se reproduise. Je devais le lui dire parce qu'Elena méritait la vérité.

« Si tu parles du fait que tu m'as hypnotisé, je suis furieuse contre toi, cria-t-elle subitement. Comment tu as pu me faire un truc pareil? Tu as voulu me dire que tu m'aimes alors il fallait que tu assumes! Tu as voulu me dire que tu m'aimes, je l'ai entendu tu n'avais nullement le droit de me le faire oublier! J'avais le droit de choisir Damon!

- Choisir?

- Heu de faire ce que je veux de l'information! Se rattrapa-t-elle gênée.

- Maintenant tu sais, soupirais-je. Et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te referais une chose pareille. Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai aussi fait autre chose.

- Je t'écoute, dit-t-elle simplement en s'asseyant.»

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. Comment dire à Elena que j'avais «aidé» Stefan à la sortir de l'eau et que pour lui sauver la vie je lui ai donné de mon sang. Comment pouvais-je lui dire qu'alors qu'elle était une inconnue pour moi j'ai prit le risque de la transformer en ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être? Comment lui dire cela sans qu'elle ne me déteste? En plus je n'étais pas très doué pour faire ce genre de chose et si je disais un mot de travers Elena me détesterait pour toujours. Pourtant il fallait que je le fasse, alors j'inspirais un grand coup et me lança alors qu'Elena écoutait attentivement sans laisser paraître sur son doux visage des traces de colère.

«Je suis vraiment désolée princesse.

- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

- Elena je sais que j'aurais du te le dire, je…

- Chut. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en vouloir pour ça, me murmura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu m'as donné de ton sang pour éviter que je meurs et je ne suis pas vampire donc je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir Damon.

- Elena est-ce que j'ai le droit de te le dire? Demandais-je prudemment. Je te promets que je ne t'hypnotiserais pas pour te le faire oublier.

- Dis le, me sourit-t-elle.»

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert:**

Enfin! Enfin Damon allait me dire qu'il m'aime sans me le faire oublier. Je ne lui demandais pas une grande déclaration, juste trois mots. C'est de ces trois mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre pour de vrai, dans le présent. Je sais que Damon m'aime mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre me le dire. Je sentais mon cœur s'accéléré, ma respiration devenir plus saccadée et des papillons dans mon ventre se former. Damon devait ressentir mon impatience car il sourit et restait silencieux quelques minutes avant d'enfin me le dire.

«Redis le! Lui ordonnais-je en souriant.

- Elena Gilbert je t'aime.

- Répète le encore une fois, ordonnais-je heureuse.

- Non.

- Non? Pourquoi? Paniquais-je.

- Parce que toi tu en profites mais tu ne dis rien, souligna-t-il simplement.

- Je t'aime Damon, m'empressais-je de lui avouer en l'embrassant avant de redevenir sérieuse. Tu as vu le futur, tu sais ce qui va m'arriver.

- Elena tu ne mourras pas, je ne le permettrais pas, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

- Damon je suis terrifiée mais je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs pour moi. Promets moi que tu ne mourras pas pour moi.

- Elena je mourrais pour toi, m'assura-t-il alors que je vis une feuille tomber de nul part. Je t'aime tellement toi.

- Je t'aime aussi et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu vives. Au fait Damon regarde cette feuille, elle est tombée du ciel, dis-je en l'attrapant avant de lire le contenu et de me stopper en constatant qu'elle était adressée à Damon. Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas du lire le début.

- Ce n'est pas grave Elena, ça vient de ma mère, elle était mon esprit du présent. Elle dit qu'on a changé le futur, me raconta-t-il fou de joie. Elle dit qu'elle a désobéit au règlement qui interdit à un esprit de voir l'avenir sans le consentement des sorcières mais qu'elle t'aime bien et qu'elle avait besoin de savoir quel sera notre avenir. Elena on a changé le futur!

- Attends si on a changé le futur ça veut dire que …

- Que tu ne vas pas mourir! Continua Damon en me prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est surement l'un des plus beau cadeau de Noël.

- Elena jamais je ne t'aurais laissé mourir. Et le plus beau cadeau de Noël c'est ça, dit-t-il en m'embrassant.

- Un cadeau ou un miracle?

- Un cadeau.

- Un cadeau, répétais-je en l'embrassant de nouveau. Je t'aime Damon.»

**PDV de Damon Salvatore:**

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles lorsqu'Elena me disait qu'elle m'aimait, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et mes lèvres quand je la voyais et la sentais m'embrasser et pourtant c'était vrai. Elena Gilbert était bel et bien la femme qui m'embrassait et qui me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Enfin Elena était à moi et enfin je pouvais l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime, la tenir dans mes bras… Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je suis heureux. Pourtant mon bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque j'entendis mon frère rentrer en hurlant et en claquant la porte:

« Sérieusement Damon tu n'as que ça à faire? Ragea-t-il. M'envoyer Lexi, et pourquoi pas une armée de vampire?

- Excellente idée mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'en constituer une, répliquais-je agacé que Lexi ait visiblement échouée.

- Sinon ta nouvelle petite-amie va bien? Demanda hypocritement Elena.

- Ma… Comment vous savez pour Katherine et moi? S'inquiéta Stefan stupéfait.

- Elena et moi on sait pleins de choses. Au fait si ça t'intéresse Maman s'inquiète pour toi.

- Maman? Elle est morte Damon.

- Je te remercie je le sais, répliquais-je sarcastiquement. Mais je l'ai vu.

- À mon avis tu as forcé sur le Whisky, se moqua mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stefan? Lui demanda Elena visiblement agacée qu'il nous ait interrompu dans notre baiser.

- Régler le chapitre Lexi avec mon frère. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je fais ce que je veux Stefan et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et surtout pas à toi, répondit froidement Elena. Toi et moi c'est fini et moins je te vois mieux je me porte.

- De toutes façons je me fiche complètement de toi, dit-t-il méchamment. Damon je veux que tu me foutes la paix c'est clair?

- Je ne t'ai pas envoyé Lexi, c'est clair? M'énervais-je. En revanche puisque tu es là je vais te botter ton cul de petit con.

- Essaye toujours, me provoqua-t-il alors que je l'envoyais à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Damon ne te bats pas avec lui il n'en faut pas la peine, me dit Elena inquiète.

- Elena ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le tuerais pas mais s'il te plait monte à l'étage, lui ordonnais-je en étant surpris qu'elle obéisse me disant qu'elle sera dans ma chambre. Ecoute moi bien petit con, tu ne refous pas les pieds à Mystic Falls tant que tu es en mode autodestructeur et que tu te tapes la reine des salopes, c'est comprit? Parce que sinon je te plante un pieu dans le cœur et ne va pas croire que je ne le ferrais pas! Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce qu'entre Elena et toi, c'est Elena que je choisi. Maintenant tu vas être un gentil petit vampire et aller promener tes crocs en dehors de ma maison et de ma ville. Oh j'allais oublier, si tu t'approches d'Elena, je te tue aussi. Maintenant dégage et ne reviens que quand tu seras de nouveau toi même!»

**PDV d'Elena Gilbert:**

Lorsque Damon m'avait dit de monter à l'étage, je l'avais surprit en lui obéissant et je lui avais obéis car je savais que lui et Stefan avaient des choses à régler et que Damon ne voulait me mettre en danger ignorant comment Stefan pourrait agir avec moi en bas. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai accepté de monter à l'étage et que je suis allée m'installer dans la chambre de Damon, sachant qu'après le départ de Stefan, Damon aurait besoin de parler. Je l'attendais donc et le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me parler.

« Il est parti, me dit-t-il simplement.

- Tu lui as dit quoi? M'enquis-je curieuse.

- De ne plus revenir à Mystic Falls et de ne plus s'approcher de toi.

- Possessif, le taquinais-je.

- Elena ce n'est pas drôle! J'essaye de protéger et toi tu rigoles.

- Je sais Damon et je ne t'en aime qu'encore plus, dis-je en l'embrassant. Sérieusement est-ce que ça va?

- Elena je vais bien, me rassura-t-il. Je t'aime ma princesse.

- Damon promet moi…

- Je ne te quitterais jamais princesse, me coupa-t-il ayant deviné ce que j'allais dire. Je serais vraiment idiot de quitter la femme de mon éternité. Elena je t'aime plus que tout au monde et tu devras me supporter tous les jours que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Oh moi je suis aux anges, en revanche les autres risquent de devenir dingues avec nos fréquentes disputes, rigolais-je.

- Je me fiche des autres, la seule qui compte pour moi c'est toi! Je te promets que je te protègerai de tout et de tous le monde Elena. Personne ne te ferra de mal.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi, dis-je alors qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau. Je t'aime Damon Salvatore.»


	10. Réponses aux reviews

**Voilà les réponses aux reviews reçues avant 11h30 ce matin de Noël. Ça n'empêche pas les autres personnes qui veulent en laisser d'en laisser, je posterai soit une autre page réponses aux reviews soit j'y répondrai par MP pour les membres. Encore une fois JOYEUX NOËL & JOYEUSES FÊTES À TOUS ET À TOUTES !**

**Nana Anais: Comme toi je déteste Guiseppe d'ou le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il apparaît dans mes fic et bien il énerve mes lecteurs. Et pour moi l'esprit du futur a toujours été le plus effrayant dans le livre de Dickens donc quand j'ai cherché qui pourrait être l'esprit du futur de Damon tout de suite j'ai pensé à son père. Il est HORRIBLE mais j'aime beaucoup confronter ses deux personnages, il y a toujours de l'animation au moins! Damon était déjà sous le choc de se retrouver devant la tombe d'Elena et pour enfoncer le clou Giuseppe l'emmène voir la mort d'Elena, juste par sadisme. Et oui le mot con est très approprié pour Giuseppe, donc ne t'excuse pas. Dans la seconde partie, Elena a été effrayé de constater que sa vie n'allait durer que quelques semaines et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était passer du temps avec ceux qu'elle aime dont Damon. (Bien sur dans le dernier chapitre tu constates qu'ils ont changé le futur). Oui moi même je croyais Isobel quand elle disait aimer sa fille mais Elena ne la croit pas. Isobel est complexe et j'aime jouer avec cette facette de sa personnalité, le fait que jamais on ne sache ce qu'elle a en tête. Dans ma première fic, Le secret des Petrova, après que Katherine sème un peu le trouble dans son esprit (Katherine s'amusait bien, Elena pas trop!), Elena part faire des recherches dans les affaires d'Isobel et elle trouve une lettre qu'il lui indique d'aller chez ses grands-parents (donc les parents d'Isobel) et d'y trouver un livre qui lui donnera beaucoup de réponses sur la famille Petrova qui a plus de secret qu'on ne le croit. En fait même morte, elle aide sa fille et Elena y découvre une meilleure facette de sa mère, une facette plus humaine. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Isobel n'est pas tout le temps la méchante et qu'elle est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Elle peut être la digne descendante de Katherine mais elle peut-être la femme qu'Alaric a aimé. Bref pour en revenir à cette fic, elle finie bien comme toutes mes autres fics, j'aime les fin joyeuse, ce serait désespérant que tous le monde meurt! La fin est un peu «ouverte» si je puis dire les choses ainsi (pour écrire bien!). Cette fin (ajouter à certaines phrases de certains esprits) pourrait permettre à une suite de voir le jour. En tout cas RAVIE que mon histoire t'ait plu et merci pour tes 3 reviews et tes félicitations. Encoure une fois de très joyeuses fêtes de Noëls à toi. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Alexanee: Contente que ma fic t'ait plu et OUI je suis toujours autant inspirée et j'ai pleins d'idées d'histoire (Delena le plus souvent) en tête. En tout cas merci pour ta review et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Bises et à bientôt.**

**jessy1256: Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour ta review. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Chlo: Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et merci de ta review. La suite? Possible qu'il en ait une, dans le sens ou j'ai une idée d'histoire qui avec quelques éléments de cette fic pourrait faire de cette idée de fic une suite (ou pas tout dépend des points de vue) de celle là. J'ai pleins de projets (essentiellement Delena mais peut-être dans une ou deux fics je ferrais une parenthèse histoire de changer un peu). Mais rassure toi, beaucoup de Delena en projet et jamais je n'arrêterais d'écrire sur ces deux là! En tout cas joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi. Bises et à bientôt.**

**sheyshey: Contente que l'histoire t'ait plu et merci pour ta review, sans oublier un joyeux Noël à toi. Et oui malheureusement l'histoire est déjà finie. Elena dit qu'elle aurait aimé faire un choix et elle se rattrape parce qu'elle ne sait pas le choix qu'elle aurait fait à l'époque. Et puis elle a du mal à dire à Damon qu'elle l'aime (c'est lui qui le dit, qui le répète jusqu'à ce qui la force à le dire. Bon elle le dit sans hésiter mais elle y a mit le temps). Pour moi se soucier des autres c'est tout à fait Elena alors qu'être égoïste c'est tout Katherine. **

**En tout cas j'espère être de retour (je n'aime pas rester absente trop longtemps) bientôt avec de nouvelles fictions en espérant qu'elles vous plairont tout autant que les autres. Une énième fois JOYEUSES FÊTES À VOUS TOUS ET TOUTES. Et pour ceux qui veulent reviewer cette fic n'hésitez pas je répondrai à tous les autres commentaires.**

**Bises à tous et à très bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**PS: _Back to Fell Church_ chapitre 5 en ligne demain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le 1er Avril 2012:<strong>

**Je réponds (un peu en retard) à la review d'Artémis: Merci pour ton compliment et ta review. Ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir le principe ds esprits de Noël. Pour les moments à revivre, ça a été très difficile à choisir parce qu'il y en a tellement que j'aurais pu mettre. Mais bon il a fallu trancher et même parfois (pour certaines époques) il m'a fallu en inventer. En tout cas contente que ça t'ait plus. Bises et j'espère à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

****PS: Le chapitre 8 de _Back to Fell Church_ est en ligne.  
><strong>**


End file.
